Inner Demons
by sasunarulover2413
Summary: what happens when Kakashi reveals that he has a secret. naruto is struggling with the Kyuubi and all kakashi wants is to help. possible kakanaruv rated M for violence and possible Yaoi ((IM BACK))
1. History

**Sasunarulover: hello people! This is my first fic so please be nice!**

**Kakashi: why should they?**

**Sasunarulover: because if they aren't nice I will be unhappy.**

**Kakashi: fair enough**

**Sasunarulover: also just so y'all know Kakashi will be 20, Naruto will be 15, and Sasuke and Sakura are both 13. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…not even close **

**(EDIT)**

It's never good to let what others say get to your head, especially when you know that the person who said it has no idea what they're talking about, but sadly that's when the hurtful comments tend to sting the most.

Kakashi was sitting on his bed thinking about the fight between Naruto and himself and letting it get to him. The proud ninja was letting a fifteen year old get in his head. Naruto had come to him, looking for someone to talk to about the demon fox that was sealed in his stomach. The boy was terrified, not of the fox itself, but of the villagers that hated the fox that had attacked so many years ago. Kakashi had tried his hardest to help, but what was he to tell the child? That the villagers saw Naruto as nothing but a demon? That hardly anybody would acknowledged him for who he was without crediting his progress to the foul beast trying to make his vessel stronger so he could once again wreak havoc on the world? That if they knew there wouldn't be any consequences they would happily torture and kill him? So instead he told Naruto "The road of life is difficult, and sadly you've been given a much more difficult road to walk that most others."

Naruto didn't like that answer in the slightest "What the hell do you know about the road of life anyway, all it is to you is some stupid excuse to be late all the time and not give any attention to your students, you selfish bastard, all I wanted was your help, all I wanted was for you to tell me that it will all be ok, but no instead you tell me that my life will always be this difficult road, no one wants to hear that! You know what Fuck you, it's not like you've had anything as bad as I do." After that the boy ran off, leaving Kakashi to think, 'he has no idea'

That's what hurt Kakashi the most that was what got in his head, that Naruto would assume that Kakashi didn't have his fair share of bumps in the road. Because he knew exactly what Naruto was going through. He had been dealing with almost the same problems as Naruto for years. Until he was able to make a name for himself Kakashi got death threats on a daily basis, not for his own actions but for the actions of his father. Luckily only one man knew that Kakashi's father wasn't his only problem or else Kakashi might have gotten worse than just threats. The only person who ever cared enough to figure out Kakashi's other problem was the fourth Hokage. He was the only one to figure out that Kakashi hid his own inner demon.

It all happened when Kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake, died. It all happened when Kakashi was nine. Kakashi was happy, he had skipped multiple years of the academy and was set to graduate in a few months, he had friends, and he even had a crush. One day however, ruined it all. Kakashi's father, the renowned White Fang of Konoah, returned from a failed mission. Normally the consequences would not be too bad, a slap on the hand a stern talking to from the hokage, or if the mission was important enough a relief of duty for an unspecified amount of time, but the reason that the mission was failed caused the residents of Konoah to shun him, especially when the mission ruined what small ties we had with Iwa. When you have just saved your teammates' lives you'd think that to would get some type of praise or thanks, but if their lives had been saved at the sake of the mission then you were scum and were treated as such. It was a rule. If you can complete the mission, do it, no matter what the cost. All the hate directed at White fang was too much for the man to handle so in the end he decided to kill himself. His life was based around his friends, and he had lost all of them, so in his eyes there was nothing to live for.

There was one problem. The White fang had a secret that had been passed down for generations in the Hatake clan. Sealed inside the White Fang's body was a demon called the Ten Tailed Wolf. Very few people knew that such a demon even existed, in fact for over thirty years the only humans with proof of its existence was the Hatake clan which had been dwindling down to nothing aside from one man and his motherless son. The problem with the White Fang killing himself was that the ten tailed wolf would be released, and if that happened it was very possible, in Sakumo's eyes, that the entire world would succumb to its influence. If Sakumo decided to move on with the suicide then there was only one choice left. To seal the demon inside another person and in order to keep the clan's secret it would have to be Sakumo's own son.

Kakashi, being the loyal child he was would do anything that his father wanted and anything to keep his family's proud name from falling even further, that doesn't mean that he didn't try to change Sakumo's mind, oh no, for weeks Kakashi put off the ritual, for weeks he begged his father to stay, to attempt to redeem himself. Kakashi's father, sadly, had his mind set, he was so lost in his own dark thoughts that he couldn't even see that his son needed him.

The day of the ritual came far too soon for Kakashi The sealing was a very long and painful process. It took hours for the marks of the seal to be carved onto his lithe body. Sure they would disappear once the demon was sealed, but the scars would still be there in Kakashi's eyes. Once the seals were carved into his skin and drawn in a circle of Sakumo's blood on the floor the next step was for Sakumo to focus all of the demon's and his own chakra into the new jinjuriki, thus killing the Kakashi's father. Before Sakumo advanced to this step he asked his son to run him through with his favorite blade, so that it would actually look like a suicide. Kakashi agreed to his father's last wish hoping beyond all hope that the pain would soon be gone. Once the demon wolf was sealed inside Kakashi the young boy got up pulled his father's blade from its sheath and ran his father through, spraying blood everywhere.

Kakashi's mind was brought back to the present. Even now those memories haunt him with their pain. As he lay there in bed Kakashi pulled down his mask so that his overly sensitive nose could get some much needed fresh air. Oh Kakashi knew exactly what Naruto was dealing with, but he was too ashamed to reveal his own secret, even if it was to a fellow jinjuriki, and with that though Kakashi slowly drifted off to sleep.

**sasunarulover: so yeah hope you liked I will update as soon as possible. Tell me what you like and I'm open to some suggestions. And just so you know there will be at least one character death and I am planning on some guy love, haven't gotten that far yet but I just wanted ya'll to know. Plz R&R sasunarulover out.**


	2. Back to the Present

**Sasunarulover: Yo people I know I know im late and I am really sorry abou the late update and the short chapter I have been super busy and I do hope to upday much more quickly so please go easy on me****  
><strong>

**Kakashi: I think that you should be ashamed of yourself****  
><strong>

**Sasunarulover: Well Kakashi I don't think that you can say anything about being late so don't even go there or I might make you have a little meeting with Gai.****  
><strong>

**Kakashi: *goes to hide in corner*****  
><strong>

**Sasunarulover: HAHAHA now onward with the story****  
><strong>

***disclaimer* I do not in any way or form own Naruto only the ideas that pop into my head every once and awhile **

Kakashi woke up to the blaring of an alarm clock. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late again!"

Rolling out of bed, he ran around the room in a panic, tossing on the clothes laying discarded on the floor from the night before. Dashing into his little kitchenette, he practically inhaled a bowl of cereal, before pulling up his mask and jumping out of his window to run full-out over the roofs towards the training area where he'd told his team to meet him this morning.

Once he was close enough, Kakashi used his short distance teleportation jutsu to appear on the fence above his team, and was met with three very pissed-off glares. Kakashi grinned at them, and said: "Well, I would gotten here sooner but I got lost on the road of life."

Not missing a beat, Naruto and Sakura both yelled back at him: "Road of life, my ass!"

Kakashi scratched at the back of head, smiling his one-eyed smile, he couldn't help laughing at the way they always managed to say that at exactly the same time-it amazed him.

"I don't see how you can be so late all of the time." Naruto grumbled, just loud enough for Kakashi to hear him. "Its not like you do anything but read that stupid porn of yours."

_Well, he's still definitely pissed at me. Maybe I did mess it up a little bit worse this time. I could have gotten up a little earlier…_ Kakashi let a small, guilty thought cross his mind. _He really should try to be a more punctual sensei, shouldn't he? _He thought, looking down into the bright blue eyes of his most rambunctious student.

Kakashi was brought out his thoughts by a somewhat less pissed-off sounding Uchiha. "So, sensei, are you going to tell us why we're here, or just keep us waiting more than you already have?"

The jounin really didn't like the young raven-haired boy with the 'better-than-you' attitude, but decided to answer his question anyway.

"Actually, Sasuke, we have a mission earmarked just for us by the Hokage. We're going on another escort mission."

The three genin groaned at the idea of another escort mission. The last one hadn't exactly been a piece of cake, what with rogue-nin Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku showing up, and the formerly C-ranked mission abruptly being pushed up to an A-ranked one.

"Aww, sensei…Do we have to? I don't want to do another one of those, it was dangerous!" Sakura's complaint, which had started out as a low-level irritated whine, slowly escalated into a full-on shriek.

_Damn that pink banshee. _Kakashi couldn't help the thought that flashed though his head as his ears started to ache. _Sometimes she just gets on my nerves. Ever since the Wave Mission she's been all high and mighty because she stood there and guarded the bridge builder. As if she did anything as hard, or as dangerous, as the rest of her team that day._

There is was again, another un-sensei-like thought for the jounin. Sometimes he just didn't like being a teacher, even if these days were somehow balanced out by the days that his team worked together well, and he saw them progress into better and better shinobi.

"Okay you three, stop complaining, and let's get to the Hokage's office to get our orders." Kakashi cut into his thoughts, and quieted any mutterings his team was making. With that, the four ninja ran back towards the village, taking to the roofs as soon as they were within the walls.

In a matter of minutes they reached the Hokage's office and were waved through the door by the secretary.

Inside, the four team mates saw a young boy speaking to the Hokage.

"I really can take care of myself Hokage-sama. I don't need a team of ninja to accompany me back to Suna." The kid really couldn't have been anymore than eight, but he spoke his complaint with the surety of a grown man.

"Tskune-san I understand that you came here without bodyguards, but I do not want anything to happen to you on your way home. Surely your father would want me to make sure you got back safely."

The Sandaime looked up from the boy in front of him and acknowledged Kakashi and his team for the first time. "Ah, Kakashi, you're here." The old man motioned to the boy between them, and the kid turned around to see the ninja behind him.

"Tskune, this is Kakashi Hatake and his students. Kakashi, this is Tskune Ashimota. He is the son of the main Advisor to the Kazekage. Your mission is to escort safely back to Suna."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi returned, giving the elder man his lazy two-fingered salute.

"I hope the five of you get along on your trip." The Hokage added kindly, looking at the group in front of him.

"Don't worry, no harm will reach this boy while we are guarding him." Kakashi reassured.

"Don't worry, old man," Naruto chimed in. "We'll keep him safe. You can count on us!"

Both the Sandaime and Kakashi had to swallow small grins at the blond kid's enthusiasm and, as the two men exchanged a glance, the team members turned away with their 'cargo' and left the room.

The old man watched them go, a look of worry coming into his eyes. "I hope they don't run into as much trouble as I'm expecting there to be." He grunted, his wrinkled face pulling down into a frown. "For their sake."

**The end for now it seems. Thank you for reading and I shall update as soon as I can. oh and all of you please say thank you to KitElizaKing who is going to be my beta hopefully for the rest of the story. Anywho please review and there is a beta note for you too. :)**

**Beta Note From KitElizaKing:** Please read and enjoy. I think it's going to be good. And we all need to support each other's writing…so review!


	3. Surprise!

**Sasunarulover: yello people *cringes as you all scream at me for taking so long to update*AHHHH DON'T HURT ME! Ok I am going to be completely honest with you all. The reason I did not update is that I was being as lazy as the entire Nara clan combined. I have accomplished nothing during this break.**

**Kakashi: Damn and I thought Shikamaru was bad.**

**Sasunarulover: You know what Kakashi you keep people waiting a hell of a lot more often than I do. One of these days I am going to whop your butt for it.**

**Kakashi: I am an elite ninja, I have killed too many people to count, suffered Ibiki, and survived a torture session with Anko what the hell could you do to me?**

**Sasunarulover: I could put you in a threesome with Gai and Lee**

**Kakashi: *runs off screaming* You perverted evil genius how could you?**

**Sasunarulover: hahahahahahahaha that's what I thought. Anywho enjoy the update :3**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot of this story and my perverse mind the characters (well other than Tskune but he doesn't really matter that much) belong to that Kishimoto dude(I think correct me if I'm wrong) **

The walk from the Hokage's office was uneventful. The four kids chatted, trying to find out more about Tskune. The young boy wasn't very tall, perhaps 5'4" at the most(1), and had a slight build. He wore his semi-long blond hair down over his face, completely covering one eye and at each tip was a small blue streak. He wore a heavy jacket over a tight-fitting t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. There was no doubt the boy had style…even if it was verging on the Emo.

Kakashi couldn't help but snicker to himself. _Even with that outfit the kid looks less emo than Sasuke. _He snorted quietly. _If Sasuke isn't emo then I'm the Hokage! _Kakashi followed along after his four charges, never looking up from his ever-present orange book. _At least Naruto seems to be getting along well with Tskune. Sakura and Sasuke just ignored him after they realized they weren't going to get anything out of him._

Once the group was outside of the gates and well on their way to Suna, an aware Kakashi noticed as his favourite orange-clad student shifted at a small comment their new companion made. He watched as Naruto's hands moved instinctively behind his head and disappeared into his sleeves. The movement made Kakashi pause and wonder. He checked to make sure no one was looking and shifted his hitai-ate just enough so he was able to use his Sharingan.

_Just as I thought_. Kakashi confirmed. He had utmost confidence in his ability to understand his youngest student. He could see that Naruto's arms were once again crossed behind his head in the usual fashion, but there was more to the gesture than most people knew. Sure, he puts his hands up there when he laughs sometimes, but Kakashi had noticed that when Naruto was distressed-or sometimes even when he was just walking around the village, and Kakashi hadn't figured out why, yet-he puts his arms up like that so he can grab a hold of a kunai he keeps hidden in his sleeve. The jounin looked at his student once more. _He is tense. _He thought. _I wonder what the little kid said to throw him off?_

Kakashi pulled his headband back down and quickened his step until he was walking behind Naruto. Reaching out, he lightly placed his hand on Naruto's head, dishevelling the already messy blond locks. Naruto came to a halt, and tilted his head back to look at his teacher. He smiled. A look passed between them…_finally forgiven?_ Naruto smiled in return, loosened his grip on the kunai, and let his hands fall back to his sides. Ahead of them, the other two genin had stopped as well. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked back to see if there was a reason the other two had stopped, but seeing nothing of interest, they both shrugged and continued walking, keeping a sharp look-out for any enemy nin.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at his teacher with a hint of…something in his eye.

"Yes, Naruto…what is it?" Kakashi replied, seeing the disturbance on the whiskered face looking up at him.

"Tskune said that there was a boy in his village, the son of the Kazekage, that was a bit…off, and is, well, shunned by the entire village. Have you heard anything about him?"

_I wonder why he is so interested?_ Kakashi mused. _Could it be…?_ "No, Naruto, I have not." _Not for sure._ He qualified to himself. "I know that the Lord Kazekage has three children, but that is all." _And that one of them may be a jinchuuriki…_ Kakashi couldn't finish the thought.

"Oh…" Naruto replied, and his voice lightened. "Thanks, sensei!"

Kakashi and Naruto started walking again, catching up to Tskune and the other two genin a few minutes later. They walked in silence for a long while. Suddenly Naruto's hands went back up to the kunai concealed in his sleeve, this time gripping it hard in case of an attack, just as Kakashi heard something about 200 feet to his left. But before he could react, an enemy ninja appeared out of the thick forest and grabbed Sakura, bringing a kunai to her neck.

_OH, SHIT_ Kakashi screamed internally, his mind going blank, but his body instantly reacted to the threat to his student. He moved forward, and then blood splattered darkly to the ground.

**Sasunarulover: so so didja like it? I know I did, but it's you guys that matter so plz review and tell me what you think also I updated my bio and want yall to look at it im planning on doing another story which should not interfere with this one. It will be called Naruto reads ONESHOTS! Pm me about the idea and DON'T STEAL IT!**

**(1)to Kakashi 5'4 is not that tall becauser he is like 6'1.**

**Kakashi: actually I'm 6'2**

**Sasunarulover: shut up Kakashi *holds up partially written kakagailee threesome paper* or I shall finish this**

**Kakashi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO**


	4. Attack of the wolf

**Sasunarulover: hello to my beautiful people*bows awkwardly* I come bearing a new chapter which I do not feel guilty for posting at this point in time**

**Kakashi: why is that? It's taken you forever to write this thing and to upload it.**

**Sasunarulover: *sobs* why must you have so little faith in me *runs to corner to cry***

**Kakashi: erm…sorry people Sasu has been having a very bad week and the only thing that she has really enjoyed was writing this for ya'll. She just discovered Monday that she needed braces…at age 16. Yeah it's bad.**

**Sauanarulover: oh you just had to bring that up didn't you? You're lucky that the wonderful reviewers do not want to read a Gai/Lee/kaka fic.**

**Kakashi: yes, yes I am. And since Sasu has forgiven me she wants me to tell you all to review and that she has enabled anonymous reviews, which means that you can comment as much as you want even if you don't have a fanfiction account. *suddenly gets glomped by Sasu***

**Sasunarulover: I Love you too Kakashi. Anyway enjoy the extra long chappie XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the random and slightly perverse (okay maybe more than slightly) thoughts that run through my head.**

**Beta'ed by KitElizaKing. Please enjoy!**

_Thoughts_

"Normal speech"

"**Demon speak"**

**(OO) (OO)**

Time slowed as soon as Kakashi yelled "Manji Formation! Now!" The remaining leaf nin formed a triangle around the now-shaking and pale client. Kakashi quickly assessed the situation '_Damn this is NOT good. Twenty chunnin and one very powerful jonin. I really do not like these odds. I'm gonna have to send someone to protect Tskune, and even if I didn't have to then the odds would be seven-to-one! It's difficult odds even for me, without Naruto and the other three to protect! Damn it!' _

He thought quickly, and after a few seconds Kakashi had a viable game plan. "Sasuke, take Tskune and hide. Don't argue, go. Now!" Sasuke closed his previously gaping mouth, picked up Tskune, and ran to find somewhere to hide. Motioning to Naruto, they repositioned themselves so that they were back to back, kunai drawn

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered, "Take down as many as you can, but avoid the guy with the snake tattoo. He's a jonin and I don't want you getting hurt."

Kakashi winced inwardly at that last statement. 'Why_ did I say that? Why didn't I say "he's out of your league, leave him to me?" Well, I'll have to deal with it later…if we make it out of this.' _

He heard a low growl come from Naruto, and he tensed in anticipation. "Three… Two… One." Both ninja leapt to attack the enemy. At the end of the first attack ten men lay dead and two were too injured to continue fighting. The enemy ninja began to form a circle around Kakashi, leaving gaps too small to fit through, but just large enough to see out of. Kakashi reached up and lifted up his hitai-ate, revealing the spinning Sharingan. He looked around, realizing for the first time that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He spotted something… He'd almost overlooked it at first, but then his gaze quickly settled on it again. It was a red and orange…thing… on the ground. Then he saw the bundle for what it really was, Naruto.

And as Kakashi began to deal with the terrible possibilities, the enemy nin began to advance for attack.

"Bad. Fucking. Idea."

Kakashi's vision went red. These Sound ninja had hurt Naruto, and killed Sakura, and even if he didn't like the pink banshee he didn't want her dead*****.

Kakashi's usually bored demeanor fell away, revealing a feral look in the man's eyes. The first enemy leapt to attack and Kakashi deflected him easily, stabbing him in the spine as he fell. A second ninja came out of nowhere as he pulled his kunai out of the now-dead man's back. Kakashi was able to dodge him enough so that his face wasn't scratched, but the edge of the attackers ninja-to* caught on the face mask, leaving a huge tear in it. Kakashi was so lost in the fight that he tore off the mask and let the shredded material fall to the ground. As soon as the mask was gone all the men could see a feral grin cross the silver-haired man's features, and their expressions became fearful.

Kakashi felt a stabbing pain on his head and at the base of his spine, but he decided that it was unimportant, and jumped into the now very-confused looking group of chunnin, vengeance on his mind.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Naruto gazed at this…_man…_ in wonder as he attacked opponent after opponent. This was his Sensei? This was the man who would smile down at him and mess up his hair? It was getting very hard for Naruto to believe this as the man jumped onto a fearful man's shoulders and ripped his head off with his bare hands.

Naruto couldn't watch this carnage anymore. He curled himself into a ball and tried to forget the sight of the murderous rampage that his sensei was on.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kakashi felt nothing as he brutally killed these men that were once a threat to his life. They deserved to die. Kakashi turned to face the last living man standing on the blood- sodden battlefield. Both men circled each other, like wolves, ready to attack. Then, with no apparent trigger both men leapt at each other only to cross blades and jump back to hide in the trees for a moment only to leap at each other once again. This went on for what seemed like hours to the two jonin, until the Sound ninja fell right into Kakashi's trap. The man stepped on the paper bomb and it exploded, taking the jonin's life.

Kakashi stood, slowly uncovering himself from his hiding spot in a tree close to Naruto's huddled form. He jumped lightly from the tree and landed with barely a noise. He walked slowly to Naruto, not wanting to scare the boy. After all that the boy had seen him do to those men he would not be surprised if he was terrified, but the boy only looked at Kakashi with partially concealed curiosity. Kakashi fell to his knees in front of the boy and checked him for any serious injuries. He had none; even if he did earlier the Kyuubi had healed them, or at least the deadly ones, by now.

The sunshine-haired blond looked up at his sensei and whispered the words: "What are you?" as his hand reached up to the top of Kakashi's head where the Jonin had felt that half-remembered pain previously. The boy's hand ran through Kakashi's gravity defying hair until it hit a highly sensitive spot that made Kakashi utter a very...strange _sound_*... and blood suddenly started to travel to much lower in his anatomy.

Kakashi crawled backwards on his hands and knees, away from the boy's gentle touch. _'What the fuck was that?'_ Kakashi freaked, trying to control his body's reaction to the contact, only stopping when he felt cool liquid with his hand and looked down to see water rippling from where his hand had disturbed the serene surface of a small puddle of water.

"What the f…" Staring back from the puddle was a pale, blood covered man with elongated canines, silver wolf ears with black tips sticking out of the silver- gravity defying hair. He turned his head, searching his reflection, and saw nothing where his old ones used to be. His usually navy eye was a bright gold color with silver flecks. Kakashi was stunned. He had fuzzy, highly sensitive* ears on the top of his head. '_Okay, I can maybe deal with this…wait what…?'_ Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of something behind him, and he looked back, and his eyes widened. There was a twitching silver and black…thing… in behind him, and he turned quickly to see a twitching wolf tail that was… _dear Kami…_firmly attached to the base of his spine. The shocked man turned to look at Naruto and rose up out of his crouching position to sit back on his heels. For a moment they exchanged stares, and then utterly exhausted, Kakashi spoke three words: "I don't know." And promptly fainted.

A yell of "Kakashi-sensei" resounded throughout the forest.

***1=but I do! Haha**

***2= yeah it's a cool sword**

***3=yeah ok so here I just wanted to add something to contribute to later so let's say that the strange sound was very close to a moan ifyaknowutimean**

***4=sensitive as in what happened with *3**

**Sasunaru: man that was fun to write. So tell me what you think fell free to comment as much as you want (no limit to anonymous reviews)**

**Kakashi: yay no death threats…or worse*shivers***

**Sasunaru: yup now review my wonderful readers review!**


	5. the meeting

**Sasunarulover:hello good people of fan fiction. It is great to see you all again. **

**Kakashi: she finally got over her little depression problem over her braces.**

**Sasunarulover: you bet I did, now I have something VERY important to say. This chapter was first umm…planned out on my ipod in notes due to the lacking of a living computer. The worst part was I sent this single paragraph monster to my beta, KitElizaKing, she has absolutely no reason to be this nice to me, so please when you are commenting remember that she is totally awesome and deserves plenty of credit for this story as well.**

**Kakashi:wow you felt really guilty about that didn't you?**

**Sasunarulover: yes I did. It was a very mean thing to do, and I hope this makes her feel better about me.**

**Kakashi: well you better start reading before she starts to rant again.**

Kakashi woke up on the ground in the middle of an unfamiliar forest with no idea of how he got there. He seemed to be in a little clearing and all around him the trees were crowding in, the trunks tightly packed together. The branches arched over his head, the leaves forming a tunnel of sorts, with only one pathway leading out of the clearing.

Something prodded Kakashi to get to his feet, so he walked down the path in an attempt to get his bearings. Every so often another pathway would split off from his, into another tunnel of tightly packed trunks and green leaves and Kakashi would wonder if he should take that one, but he always had the feeling that he should keep going straight.

After walking for a while he spied the end of the tunnel, a door that appeared to be made completely of interwoven vines. The same thing inside of him what had guided him this far told him to open the door and go in, so he did.

Inside was a sight that made all of the blood drain from his face. Sitting there, mere feet in front of him, was the demon that was ruining his life: The Ten-tailed wolf. It sat there, the grass underneath it looking well-trampled, as if it had been there for a very long time. The wolf eyed Kakashi, and in a deep voice, began to speak to him.

"Well, pup, it seems you've finally found your way here. It took you long enough."

Kakashi didn't understand, and he looked at the demon with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean 'finally'? Where the hell am I?"

The wolf laughed. "Really pup! Haven't you figured it out yet? I thought you were supposed to be a genius! You are deep in the recesses of your own mind. And this is where I live."

Kakashi was stunned. "My…my mind?"

The wolf smirked at his host's surprise and confusion. "Yes pup, your mind. Its really not that bad in here-if you'd ever seen your father's-" The wolf shuddered in remembrance. "Heh, well, you get the point."

He stared at the huge creature that was laying so passively on the ground in front of him. There was nothing keeping it from attacking him as he stood there.. "What do you want from me?" He asked, still not understanding why he wasn't being attacked. **He** was the only thing standing between the demon and its freedom after all.

"As you should know by now I'm all alone in this place, and a little company is always nice."

Kakashi gaped at the wolf: _The demon wanted company?_! _This has got to be a joke- a very sick joke._ He thought.

The wolf laughed again. "You do remember that we are in **your** mind right? Which means I can hear everything you're thinking?"

The Jounin stared at the wolf for a moment as a very big realization set in. "Wait…" He said. "That means you know every thought I've ever had since I was ten. Even…_" Oh, crap!_

The chortle that escaped the wolf was deep and full-bellied and he nodded at Kakashi to confirm that yes, indeed, he knew everything.

_Every little thing that he had ever kept hidden from anyone else was laid bare to a demon with every reason to kill him. All of his weaknesses exposed._

The smile left the wolf's muzzle and he looked at Kakashi with very serious, but strangely kind eyes. "Look pup, I know you are starting to go a little crazy right now with what you've just learned, but I have to tell you something you need to believe. Everything your father ever told you about me is a lie. Unlike other demons I am very calm and do not want to go rampaging around the countryside destroying everything in sight. You have finally accessed that place in your mind that allows you to see me, and visit me. And now that you have some things are going to change."

Kakashi cringed, afraid of what he might hear next.

"Your father chose to never visit me. He never ventured into his own mind because he was afraid of what he'd see. But now that you have, you'll be able to access things that he couldn't." The wolf paused, its expression thoughtful. "Now that you have tapped into my powers you will have access to a nearly unlimited source of chakra. You will be able to talk to me without needing to come in here, and…" The demon couldn't resist the smile that spread across its fanged mouth. "And, well, I think you noticed the physical changes earlier." It chuckled then as it watched Kakashi reach up to touch his new silver and black ears. They twitched under the Jounin's fingers as they swivelled forward to listen to the demon's words.

Getting up to its feet, the wolf shook out its silver and black fur and padded across the grass to the still-shocked man. It nudged him with its nose gently. "You need to go now. Your _student_…" and the demon lingered over that word, "…will be worried if you don't wake up soon. Oh, I would suggest a henge to hide your new appendages. You don't want to draw more attention to yourself, now do you?"

Kakashi looked into the wolf's great, dark eyes, considering what he'd told him. The demon didn't seem to be anything like the one his father had told him about. He mused, knowing it could hear him. "I don't understand everything." He finally murmured aloud. "But I think I will soon. I'm glad you're not the terrible beast my father told me you were."

_My father was wrong about so many things._

With that last thought Kakashi poofed out of the small glade. The wolf stared for a moment at where its host had stood, and then went to lay down in its accustomed spot. "The pup isn't all that bad." It said thoughtfully. "Lets see just how far that apple fell from the tree." And with a small smile the demon laid his great head down on his paws and fell asleep.

**Sasunarulover:so did you like it? I hope so now remember the anonymos reviews are enabled so review to your hearts content, and remember to thank KitElizaKing for being awesome!**

**Kakashi: I had to say something….bye**


	6. The Real World

**Sasunarulover: hey people what's up?**

**Kakashi: you know they aren't going to reply right away don't you?**

**Sasunarulover: I know but they might reply in the reviews!**

**Kakashi: optimism does not really suit you….**

**Sasunarulover: of course it does! Just not in the excessive amounts that was displayed by 5 exclamation points. I guess I can tone it down a bit.**

**Kakashi: hmm. I guess that's better**

**Naruto: hi!**

**Sasunarulover: hey look who decided to make an appearance! **

**Naruto: I thought I would.**

**Kakashi: well good then. I'll fill you in on what you missed later. Let's go ahead and read the story.**

**Sasunarulover: just one more tid-bit. I have decided that the ages I said earlier were not where I wanted them to be, so I have decided to make Kakashi 20 and Naruto 15 I think this makes sense due to the fact that Kakashi was a genius and entered Anbu as soon as the Yondame died so he still has all the experience and such and it said that Naruto failed the exam so he would be a couple years older than Sasuke who will still be 13. Got it? Good, ok onto the story. **

**Beta'd by KitElizaKing**

***disclaimer: I hate writing these things. It kinda ruins the flow. I do NOT own Naruto. End of story.***

"normal speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**demon speech"**

Kakashi felt as if he was falling from some great height. Instead of a hard fall to earth, like Kakashi was expecting, he slowed and then he felt soft damp grass beneath his fingertips. His body felt heavy and exhausted as his senses slowly came back to him.  
>The first to return was his hearing. It was so much sharper than before. He heard pacing steps and a voice saying "He can't be dead. What do I do, I'm no medical ninja. Maybe I could try CPR. Yeah that's what I'll do!" Kakashi heard the sound of Naruto's feet coming nearer to him slowly. Kakashi tried to give some sign that he was alive, but he was still pinned under the weight of his own body.<p>

The footsteps stopped and he heard the rustle of clothing as Naruto knelt down by his head. Next thing Kakashi knew Naruto's soft lips were on his own and his mind started to spin as Naruto's hot breath was pushed into his open mouth. Kakashi's strength came back to him and he twitched, reaching up one arm to place a gloved hand on Naruto's sunshine hair to show him that he was indeed awake and that Naruto could stop um, breathing for him now…

Naruto pulled away quickly with an embarrassed blush on his face. Looking at the teen, a quick thought ran through Kakashi's mind '_cute_' that thought surprised Kakashi a bit 'now where did that come from? '_I'll deal with that thought later as soon as Naruto is not standing in front of me with that adorable blush on his face' _

Kakashi stopped his thought process right there.

Before Kakashi realized what the young teen was doing Naruto was sitting in his lap hugging Kakashi as if the boy's life depended on it. Kakashi felt the boy shake as he sobbed into the older man's shoulder. "Kaka-sensei I th-thought you were d-d-dead like" unable to say his now dead teammates name he once again lowered his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck and sobbed harder.

"Naruto, don't cry. I'm here and I'm not leaving you any time soon." Kakashi patted him awkwardly on the back, and the teen looked up into his sensei's eyes. "Now let's go find Sasuke and Tskune before they get too worried." That seemed to help Naruto a little, and soon the trademark smile was back on the teen's face.

Kakashi made to get up but was stopped as Naruto pushed him back down with his usual grin back on his face. "Heh! I think your forgetting something kaka-sensei." Naruto pointed to Kakashi's head as his grin widened.

Kakashi went to give Naruto his usual one eyed smile when he realized something. "I'm not wearing my mask or my hitai-ate am I?" _'Well I guess that wasn't a dream'_

Naruto shook his head, his mind whirling, a huge smile on his face. _'I never realized how good looking Kaka-sensei was. I bet I'm the first person to see him without his mask for years.' _Kakashi blushed as he realized that his face was bare to the boy "erm well then."

Kakashi reached into one of his vest's pockets and produced another blue mask and hitai-ate from his pocket. "Good thing I always keep spares with me." Naruto's face fell slightly as his sensei once again covered his face, but he quickly smiled again when he noticed that Kakashi was having a hard time fixing his hitai-ate over his new fuzzy ears, and he burst out laughing when Kakashi turned to judge the damage that his tail had done and shouted "Damn it those were my favorite boxers!" Naruto rolled while getting a one eyed death glare from Kakashi. Naruto had another thought and voiced that Kakashi would have to rip a hole in all of his boxers and pants from now on and laughed even harder.

_'what am I supposed to do with this kid?' _Kakashi thought as he watched the teen rolling on the ground laughing at him. A deep laugh sounded in Kakashi's head **Well for now you should complete the mission, and when it's over I'll give you some tips you won't find in that little orange book of yours **

_'oh Kami, I'm having perverted thoughts about Naruto, and it's not even my fault'_ , and with that Kakashi preformed the hand signs and henged into his own appearance minus the ears and tail and grabbed the teen, gave him a little shake to get him to stop laughing, and said: "Look I don't want you to say anything about you know what to Sasuke or Tskune." Naruto smiled warmly up at his sensei and said

"no problem Kakashi-kun I won't say anything."

"And if you dare call me that in front of them I will kill you." Naruto simply smiled wider got to his feet and walked in the direction that Sasuke had run off with Tskune. With a smile on his face Kakashi thought _'maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. I swear I'll tell him the reason as soon as I have him alone.'_ **I know a few other things you could do with him once you get him alone **Kakashi groaned aloud and thought _'O Kami. Stupid perverted wolves and their pedophile like thoughts. _**Hey as soon as he graduated the academy he became legal to drink and have sex. I'm no pedophile. **Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued his previous thought_ 'No wonder I'm a perv I've had this thing inside me it must be affecting my judgment.'_

**Sasu: ok I got tired of writing the full name, so that's the chapter for you. I hope you liked it.**

**Naruto: well that was interesting. How did you know that my lips were soft?**

**Sasu: just like I know what goes on in your and Kakashi's head. It's not like he'd tell me what he's thinking. Especially since he got that new icha-icha he won't let me near. That is the only thing….wait a minute *snatches the book from a zoned out Kakashi***

**Kakashi: NO DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THAT!**

**Sasu: too late! I know your secret!**

**Kakashi: DAMN IT!**

**Sasu: haha. Don't worry I won't tell….until some other chapter**

**Naruto: tell me! tell me!**

**Sasu: *whispers the secret to Naruto***

**Naruto: O MY God. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!**

**Kakashi: *grumbles* yes you both should have, I think I'll go cry now, or as soon as you tell everyone.**

**Sasu: oh it will even be in the story. Lol. I'll be sure to tell you readers soon. Review and I might tell yall sooner.**

**Kakashi: well they would have found out sooner or later I guess. I still don't like it *scratches his very fuzzy ears then waves and walks off***


	7. mission ended

**Sasu: Ola peoples, how ya doin**

**Kakashi: Will you never learn?**

**Sasu: Hey, someone answered last time. Anyway folks, sorry about the late update. Too much stuff going on. My grandfather/father-figure died and I was having a hard time getting my mind off of that to get my creative juices flowing.**

**Kakashi: That, and the fact that you have been reading other fanfics to get away from everything does not help.**

**Sasu: Hey! Those are some GREAT fics. Naruto one man team-akdam & yet again with a little extra help- third fang are two of the best stories I have ever read!**

**Naruto: Yay! I love it when people focus on me in their stories * glares at sasu***

**Sasu: I like Kakashi better. He's a sexier character.**

**Kakashi: Well, I'll give you that. **

*******Review Reply********

**The dark euphie- yay first question review so I shall answer you. In general no. I plan on making Naruto and Sasuke close friends because sakura is gone and not ragging on Naruto anymore so Sasuke really sees the potential that Naruto has as both a rival and a friend. And I am working on some sort of Sasuke pairing so that the kakanaru pairing does not cause problems later in the story. That will not however be popping up for awhile.**

**********End Reply***********

The forest was silent as Kakashi guided Naruto towards their still living companions. Naruto kept looking over at him, and that was making Kakashi feel more self-conscious than he had ever felt in his entire life. "Is there something on my facemask?" Kakashi said, to try to get Naruto's prying eyes off of him.

"Erm...no sensei." Naruto scratched at his head, ruffling the already messy golden hair. "I just...Um…am a bit confused by everything that happened. I mean it's cool that you have doggie ears and a tail, but what exactly made that happen? Did one of those other ninja use some weird jutsu or something?"

Kakashi could sense Sasuke's chakra signature nearby so he sighed and said: "Look, Naruto, I know it's confusing and all, but you'll have to wait for answers. I can't tell you anything until I figure it out myself." With that he grabbed the hand threaded through the blond hair and squeezed it gently. "I promise I'll tell you later. Okay?" He said to the boy, his eye curving up into his distinctive smile.

Just then some unknown scents on the breeze caught Kakashi's attention, and he craned his neck to try and get a better idea of what it was. _'Hmmm…what's that smell now? _He thought, examining them to see if he could identify them. '_Kind of smells like burnt marshmallows. And then there's another one that smells like…..iron almost-metallic. That's odd.' _

**That would be your sense of smell kicking in Pup. What you're smelling is Sasuke and Tskune. **

The voice of the wolf demon in his head disrupted his chain of thought, _'hahaha, Sasuke smells like marshmallows' _but he understood that it must be right so Kakashi followed the scents to a nearby tree as Naruto stared at him with an utterly confused look on his face. Sure enough he found both boys in the hollow of that tree, almost completely hidden. The two boys opened their eyes to find Kakashi looking at them, and he gave them his two finger salute as he greeted them with a jaunty "Yo." and then proceeded to help them out of their hiding place.

'_Well having that sensitive of a nose is certainly efficient. Now I see why the Inuzukas and my Nin-ken are so proud of their noses.'_ Kakashi thought, as the boys removed the bits of moss they used to cover themselves with. When they were cleaned off, he spoke up, his voice calm and soothing considering the trying time they'd just been through. "Ok then," he said, demanding the attention of his remaining squad members. "We have a mission to complete." To kakashi's great surprise it was Tskune that piped up then.

"Hatake-sama did the pink-headed girl make it?" Sasuke and Naruto both looked down, they had known from the moment the blood splattered to the ground that their teammate was too far gone for help.

"No Tskune-san, she did not." Kakashi said sternly, hoping that the kid got the message to just let the topic drop. But, of course the kid went on anyway, not getting it at all.

"Don't we need to take the body back to the village, and get a replacement?"

"NO!" Kakashi snapped. He spun to face the boy only with anger in his stance, only to see tears forming in his bright green eyes. Kakashi spoke again this time, but his voice was softer and he was trying to soothe the boy. "Look Tskune, if we go back now this would count as a failed mission. And me failing a mission…well, let's say it's not a good thing." Tskune nodded his head with understanding, the need to ask questions being pushed away, and he went to stand over by Naruto.

"Sasuke." The raven haired boy turned to look at his sensei at the sound of his name. "Good job."

"Hai." Was all Mr. Stoic said, but Kakashi could see the pride in the boy's eyes.

"Okay, then, let's move out." Sasuke and Naruto flanked Tskune as Kakashi fell in behind the trio, listening for sounds of pursuit. He heard nothing, so he pulled his favorite book out and read a bit as he observed the three quietly conversing boys in front of him. **Damn! ** The wolf chose that moment to speak up again. ** That kitsune sure has a nice ass! **Kakashi groaned internally. '_Would you please stop with the perverse thoughts about my student?'_ **Humph. It's not like you don't think the same things… at least every now and then, anyways. **_'Hah!' _He thought back. _ 'As if. When has that ever happened?' _ An image passed through Kakashi's head, a memory from not too long ago when he'd been watching Naruto train. '_Damned pervert wolf, living in my mind and knowing all of my secrets.'_ T he wolf laughed, retreating back into his head and leaving Kakashi alone. **You know, **it said, as it settled back into its own familiar mindscape. **That pup is really starting to grow on me.**

**(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)**

The sand village came into view. As Tskune looked upon his home the grin leftover from one of Naruto's jokes fell from his face and was replaced with a very depressed look. _'I wonder what that look is for…hmmm' _ Kakashi walked a bit faster to catch up to the three boys. "Tskune-san, what's wrong?" T The boy looked up at the tall Jonin and said: "I've had so much fun with you all. Even with the…incident. Naruto, made me laugh, which… trust me has not happened in a looong time. And, we even got Mr. Chicken butt to join in on the conversations." A small grumble of _'not a chicken-butt' _could be heard from Sasuke's direction at that. "Anyway, I have NEVER felt happier in my entire life." Tskune finished.

This surprised all three ninja. '_Well sure, he could understand how the past week could be enjoyable for a child as friendless as Tskune seemed to be… aside from…what happened to Sakura. But his entire life? What is wrong with this kid?' _ Kakashi thought, his mouth turning down into a frown beneath his mask. Naruto abruptly stopped in his tracks, his blue eyes scrunching up in confusion, and the words that came out of his mouth echoed Kakashi's exactly.

" Tskune." He said. " I know that we have had some good times, but your whole life?"

Tskune turned to his new friend , smiling a bit shyly. "Yes Naruto, my whole life. At home I am dismissed as almost nothing beside the son of the great councilor, Ashimota-sama. I hate it there." All three ninja looked at each other and Kakashi said:

"You know what Tskune-san? From what I have seen you would make an excellent ninja. Not only would you gain some respect for yourself, but maybe we could all meet again to complete a mission together."

Tskune took a second to ponder those words. " Thank you Hatake-sama. I think I'll look into that when I get home." Tskune said, as he smiled at all his newfound friends.

**(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)**

***Back at the village***

"Here you go Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he handed the mission scroll over to the third great Hokage.

The old man sighed, as he accepted the report with the news of the young Kunoichi's death in it. "I knew that this would be a hard mission, but I never expected that anyone would die." Kakashi nodded his understanding, and turned to leave, not really wanting to talk about losing yet another teammate, but the curious voice of the Hokage called him back. "Kakashi, before you go…"

Kakashi looked back, caught trying to sneak out the window of the office. "Why are you using a henge, and why is it solid, like Naruto's?"

'_Oh shit! I'm in trouble now'_ "Huh?" Kakashi hedged. "What are you talking about Hokage-sama?"

"Don't attempt to put anything over on me, Kakashi Hatake. I've had Naruto henged in my office so often that I think I can tell that you are doing the same thing."

Kakashi looked down, trying to think about what to do next. ** Don't worry about me pup. He knows that I am sealed inside of you. What he does not know however is just how tame I really am. And from what your father told him about me, well you better figure out just how to stop him from giving you another seal. **

Kakashi shivered as the tactile memory of his father carving the symbols of the seal into his skin surfaced once again. "Okay, Hokage-sama." He conceded. "You've caught me" And, with that he dropped the henge to reveal his newly sprouted ears and tail.

The hokage's pipe fell from his mouth as his jaw dropped open in worried amazement. "K-Kakashi…? What the…? Is this that demon's doing? " The Hokage said, as his surprise disappeared and anger filled his features instead.

'_Damn- you weren't lying about that 'bad description' were you?' _He asked the demon. ** Nope. **__ It replied. "Yes, Hokage-sama, it is." He admitted.

"Damn!" The old man muttered to himself. "And Jiraiya's only just left. I'll have some Anb…

""NO!" Kakashi cut off the man before he could go any further. "I do not need to be sealed again. I have met the wolf and that is why I gained these…err appendages. I also gained better sight, smell, and hearing. The wolf is fine how it is."

The old man looked at Kakashi once more with surprise covering his features. "Okay, Kakashi, but if there are any problems you better come straight to me. That is an order."

Kakashi sighed in relief as his shoulders dropped and the tension left his body. "Sure, Hokage-sama, but I don't think you'll have to worry. The wolf is a complete pervert but there aren't any other problems." With that Kakashi reapplied the henge and left via the window.

Sighing once more, Sarutobi looked out the window after his most renowned Shinobi, his brows lightly drawn down as he thought about what had just happened. "I wonder if the solid henge is just a part of being a Jinchuuriki." He thought about that for a moment before a frown appeared on his face, displeasure making him shouts. "And why does no one use the damn door! It's there for a reason!"

**Sasu:mwahahahahahaha I shall torture the hokage with people not using the door**

**Kakashi: erm…ok then**

**Naruto: yay no more evil secretary XD**

**Sasu: haha I made Naruto happy. Anyway I was reading something awesome in yet again about the sacred logs that ninja replace themselves with. Since he said anybody can use it I might put that in later. **

**Kakashi: we love you sacred log!**

**Naruto: amen **

**Sasu: haha see. Anyway I have a poll up so that you guys can help me with a story idea. I need help making this decision so worship the log, fear the Demon Chicken of Doom, eat ramen, AND REVIEW MY MINIONS REVIEW! If you request a letter I shall address you as that in the next chapter previews.**

**Beta'ed by: **KitElizaKing. Please read and review. We'd really appreciate it.


	8. the truth

**Sasu: Hi people! I'm so excited about this story now. XD  
>Kakashi: She is review drunk.<br>Sasu:*hiccup* yepppp  
>Naruto: Oh gosh! And on only four reviews! This is not good.<br>Kakashi: Nope and that is why we will be skipping to the new chapter to avoid any unnecessary insanity.  
>Sasu: Latches onto Kakashi's head. (Not <strong>_**that**_** one you dirty perverts.) LLLEEEEEEMMMMOOOOOONNN ffffflaaaaaaaaavooooooooooor  
>Kakashi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF! NARUTO HELP!<br>Naruto:...Too late. Too much insanity from her yet again...only 20 more chapters and we won't have to deal with this anymore. Kami I hope she reads it fast.**

***disclaimer- I keep forgetting these stupid things…me owns nothing but my plot and Tskune so far, and I make absolutely no money from this***

*normal*

*_thoughts*_

***demon***

**(00)(OO)(OO)(00)**

Kakashi stood in his bathroom staring at his own naked body in the mirror, as he tried to get used to the fact that there was a tail firmly attached to his spine. He had noticed that there was a thin line of silver fur that started at his mid-back and led all the way down to his tail, which was silver with a deep black tip. '_How the hell am I supposed to keep this thing clean without going broke buying shampoo?'_ Kakashi walked over to the shower and turned on the water. As the water warmed up he went over to the small cabinet and pulled out a navy towel. He closed the door to the cabinet and placed the towel on the sink before stretching his hand out to the running water, finding it to be warm. Just as he was about to step into the shower he heard knocking on the door to his apartment.

'_Well crap. Wonder who that is?'_ He flipped off the water and called out "I'll be right there."

Stopping to pull on a pair of black sweatpants, and his mask, before opening the door to his small bedroom, he was annoyed when the knocking continued. *knock knock* "I said I'd be right there!" Kakashi walked through his small living room to the door and barely had his hand on the deadbolt before *knock knock* it came again… '_Well, this is going to be a long night!'_

"Gimme a minute and just let me open the door!" Kakashi exclaimed, now slightly pissed. Kakashi flipped the deadbolt off and opened the door to reveal none other than his hyperactive blond student. '_I should have known._'

The young teen smiled up at his sensei. "Hi Kaka-kun!"

"Err… Naruto…umm, what exactly are you doing here at…" Kakashi looked over at the clock on his kitchen wall, "…midnight?" Kakashi looked back to the teen to find that Naruto's ocean blue eyes were glued to his uncovered torso. "Ahem…Naruto my face is up here." Naruto's head snapped up to look at Kakashi, with a deep blush and a slightly guilty look on his face, not moving from his doorway. Kakashi sighed. "Okay, come on inside. Sit on the couch while I go and get a shirt." Naruto blushed more deeply, not saying a word yet, and nodded, before walking over and sitting on the piece of furniture that Kakashi had pointed out.

Kakashi sighed as he passed the too-quiet young man on his way to his bedroom. '_What am I going to do with that kid? Not only has he seen my face, but he's seen pretty much everything else now too. _

**Well pup, I suggest that you go ahead and tell the boy. **The demon in his head spoke to him, interrupting his thoughts.

'_Really?' _Kakashi thought back. _ Are you sure now is the best time for that?' _

'**Is there ever a good time for things like these? And even if not, you promised to tell him whenever you had him alone. And, even if it's only to yourself, a being should never break a promise. **

Kakashi sighed_. Well, when you put it that way… I guess you're right. Naruto deserves to know. Don't interrupt though, okay? I need to do this myself.' _

**No problem pup. Do what you have to. **

Pulling on an almost-too tight white tee-shirt with the anbu symbol on it, Kakashi walked back into the room to find Naruto lying on the couch with a bright orange book in his hands. "Oh no you don't!" Kakashi snatched the book out of the teen's hands, frowning down at him. Naruto only looked up and smiled his prankster smile at him, and Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _'I'll check my precious later for problems. So help me if he wrote in it…' _

"So, Naruto, what exactly did you come here for this late at night? Hopefully it wasn't just to sneak a peek at my book." Naruto kept smiling up at him, though Kakashi could see how there wasn't any happiness in that grin. That it was just a cover for something that had the teenager very worried.

"Nah, that opportunity was just too good to pass up." The blond joked, but the smile was now disappearing. "The reason I came here, sensei, was because…well, I passed out this afternoon."

Kakashi was very concerned now, and Naruto saw the look in his teacher's eye and added: "From training too much, and well, when I passed out…I woke up in a dark place. It looked kind of like a sewer, and there were tunnels but I didn't know where I was, so I kept walking, and came to this huge room with a cage, and I saw a huge fox." Going from being so silent when he'd come into Kakashi's apartment to now being unable to stop talking, the Jounin knew just how much this whole ordeal had upset the boy. He could see the hint of fear in those bright blue eyes, even as Naruto continued to speak.

"The fox said her name was Kurama, and that you were hiding something, sensei. I didn't know what to do so I ran back out through the tunnels the way I came and I woke up back in the field where I was and it was night already, and then I came straight here. Please tell me what's happening to me!" Tears welled in Naruto eyes and at seeing the utterly miserable look in those normally sunny eyes, Kakashi knelt down, and opened his arms to him, and Naruto then wrapped his arms around the larger man and cried into his shoulder.

At this point Kakashi was lost. He had never had to comfort another person. He had never allowed anyone to get that close- but here, in his arms, was a crying young boy who needed his help…and the truth. Kakashi wrapped his arms back around the teen, murmuring that it would be okay, while he waited for Naruto to stop crying. Finally, when the boy looked up from Kakashi's shoulder, Kakashi spoke: "Naruto, there is something I need to tell you. It's about what happened on the mission."

**(OO)(00)(00)(OO)**

Naruto's big blue eyes widened as he stared at his sensei. '_He's gonna tell me? He's never picked me over Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan before. Why is he changing that now?' _The sound of Kakashi-sensei's voice snapped Naruto out of his questioning thoughts, and he focused on what his teacher was saying to him.

"You're not the only one with a demon sealed inside of you, you know." The man said, his voice very quiet.

'_Wait what?' _Naruto jolted, his whole body reacting to those words. _ I'm not the only one! But wait… what does this have to do with the mission?' _

"There are actually nine others like you to be specific." Kakashi's calm voice continued, his eye steadily watching him. "But, that's a story for another day, and I'm getting off topic. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm one of those nine, Naruto… I'm like you."

Naruto couldn't form words, his thoughts a jumble in his head. '_wha…huh? Kaka-sensei's like…me? And he's telling me? But why now?' _just as Naruto was about to ask about all of this Kakashi answered, as if he was reading Naruto's mind.

"I never told you because well, I've never told anyone. It was trained into me from a young age to never tell anyone else, I never let anyone close enough to trust them with this secret, or anything at all really. It sounds stupid, doesn't it? I am sorry though. I should never have kept this from you." Kakashi placed a warm hand on Naruto's shoulder, and squeezed it sympathetically. "Especially not from you." And, Naruto watched as his teacher looked away and dropped his head into his hands, looking sad.

**(00)(OO)(00)(OO)**

**NORMAL POV**

Kakashi looked down at the floor, his shoulders drooping as Naruto didn't say anything. '_I guess it was really too much to ask for when I've been lying to him for as long as I have.' _But, before Kakashi could sink into a slight depression, Naruto spoke, his voice small, but sure. "I don't care, Sensei!" There was moment more of silence, and then he chirped out again, softer this time than Kakashi had ever him speak before. "You told me now. No one has ever trusted me with a secret. Not with anything like this before." And once again the boy was sobbing into his shirt.

'_This kid…I never know what to expect, and I don't think I ever will. And that for some strange reason makes me very happy.'_ Kakashi's arms wrapped around the young teen as the silver tail flicked back and forth behind them.

A muffled, tear-filled voice sounded again. "So, is that why you got the ears and tail? Because of your demon?"

Kakashi looked down at the young boy in his arms. "Maa? Oh yeah, it is. When I was trying to save you in the forest I somehow tapped into his powers and this happened." Kakashi's arms opened to free his student, and he let the exhausted kid lay down on the couch. "So what else happened when you passed out Naruto. I feel like you're not telling me everything."

There was a pause, and Naruto's face grew thoughtful. "Oh yeah. Well, when I first walked into the big room, I saw a really cute fox curled up inside the cage. I thought I was just dreaming at this point so I walked over to the cage, and I guess it heard me, 'cause then it woke up. It saw me, and it got huge and scary. And said that its name was Kurama, and said a lot of weird things before I ran. I figured it was a girl because of its sleeping form and the only thing I figured out from what the fox said was that you were hiding something."

Kakashi frowned, this was the second time that Naruto had told him that the fox had told him that. It puzzled him. '_How had the fox known about my wolf? Hmm.. I'll ask the wolf later.' _

"Hey Kaka-kun, what's your demon's name and form?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the nickname, not caring for it overly much. "Actually Naruto. I have no idea what his name is…let me ask." Naruto had a really questioning look on his face so Kakashi decided to explain. "I can talk to him just by thinking."

"And you don't know his name after all of this time?

"Maa, it never occurred to me to ask. Weird, huh?" _'Hey wolf, so what is your name?'_

**You know now that I think about it I really should have told you when you visited me in the glade…oh well. My name is Ruji, the great ten-tailed wolf. **

_Thanks Ruji… now please go back to sleep. I don't need your snide comments right now. _Thewolf snickered in Kakashi's head. **Sure, pup, I'll save 'em for later.** And the man frowned at that able to guess what kind of comments the wolf would be throwing his way later. _Why do I feel as if I just doomed myself? _ Bringing himself out of his mind, the Jounin turned to the young man beside him, and gave him one of his eye-smiles. "He says his name is Ruji, and that he is the ten tailed wolf."

Naruto's eyes closed, as he thought about that, and Kakashi could see the deep rings of fatigue under the boy's those bruised looking lids, and when the teen spoke, he could hear how tired his student was, too. "A wolf huh? That's kind of cool, Sensei." A huge yawn threatened to crack Naruto's face in half, and the kid muttered sleepily: "I'm kind of tired. I better get back to my apartment."

Kakashi caught the small grimace as Naruto said the word 'apartment', and he remembered just how rundown and cold the teen's home could be. He took some pity on his student then. "There's no need for that. You can stay here. My couch is free and I have some extra blankets."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the offer. "Thank you, Sensei. That would be great!"

Going into his bedroom, Kakashi got some blankets and brought them back to Naruto, spreading them warmly over the teen as he lay curled upon his couch.

"I'll see you in the morning then Naruto. Good night." "

Good night, Kaka-kun." Naruto smiled, his eyes beginning to close, before turning onto his side and falling asleep almost immediately. For a long moment, Kakashi looked at his sleeping student, seeing the cares the boy normally carried around with him ease as he fell into a deep, and peaceful sleep. Then he made sure his door was locked, and turned out the lights, walking back to his bedroom quietly, and slipping into his bed. He was suddenly quite tired, too. '_This night turned out a lot better than I expected.' _Kakashi thought, a small smile curving over his still masked face. And with a sigh, he rolled over and cleared his mind so that he could fall asleep, too.

**Sasu: So, that's the chapter.**

**Kakashi: Luckily about midway through she finally got off of my scalp.**

**Naruto: Yup, well sasu doesn't have any more witty comments so review, worship the log, vote on sasu's poll, remembers anonymous reviews are enabled, and review again. Oh and read the short not from kit. It's very true**

**Please do review…she really appreciates it. **

**Beta'd by: KitElizaKing**


	9. the dream of love past

**Naruto: hello people *dodges multiple fruits and sharp objects* and that is why Sasu sent me out first. Nice aim to whoever threw the senbon *pulls said needle out of his thigh **

**Sasu: *whispers* is it safe?**

**Naruto: yep all the pointy objects are gone**

**Sasu: *steps out onto the stage* hello my wonderful readers! *Gets hit in the face with a tomato* ok ok I get It yall are angry about the long wait. But I will make it up to you**

**Naruto: it's a double update!**

**Sasu: Damnit Naruto! * throws a kunai and hits him in the thigh* you shall suffer for taking my glory! Ehem now on with the story. The next chap is being beta'd so it will be up in a day or so.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto :'(**

Kakashi woke up once again in the wooded glade of his mind and wasted little time walking down the long tunnel of trees to the place where he knew he would find Ruji. Pushing aside the vines that blocked the entrance to the flower filled clearing, he spied the wolf demon lying contentedly on the soft, green grass.

**Hello pup. ** The great wolf said from where he was laying down so relaxed on the ground, he lifted himself into a half-sitting position, his eyes narrowing on Kakashi.

"Hey Ruji, is something wrong? I don't think you'd call me here unless it was about something really important." Kakashi asked, sitting next to the great wolf, the weight of his body comfortably against the demon's side. 

**Right to the point then. **Ruji chuckled at his host, before the grin left his lupine face, and his eyes became serious. ** I am concerned about the Nine Tails. Though I had figured that she would learn of my presence after you touched my power, I didn't realize that she would still be…so unhappy with me.**

Something about the wolf demon's worried tone had Kakashi jerking himself upright into a straighter position upon hearing the word 'unhappy'. "What do you mean exactly by _unhappy_?" Kakashi almost snarled at Ruji, his concern plainly written on his face. _If the Kyuubi was angry, then Naruto could be caught in the crossfires. _He thought.

**Umm… well, Kurama and I were very 'close' when we were both still free. **The demon's voice was hesitant, and yet there was something yearning about the way Ruji said those words.

"Just how close are we talking here? Friends- or closer to dating?"

**We were seeing each other really, and at the time everything seemed perfect. We were balanced perfectly. I was always calmer than Kurama, better at controlling my emotions. Kurama, on the other hand, always let her emotions get the better of her. I was the one who kept her from destroying everything when she was lost in anger. **

Kakashi glanced at the distant look of remembrance on the big wolf's face and relaxed into Ruji's side as he chuckled. "That sounds like a certain couple I once knew." He joked, leaning into the easy strength of that big body, feeling a little more at ease now that he knew what was bothering the demon. 

Ruji laughed at that, quite in agreement with his host. **Looking back we were indeed very similar to Minato and Kushina. A very passionate couple in all ways, just as we were. **But the easing mood did not last, andRuji lost his happy mood all of a sudden, and Kakashi, from where he was pressed against the usually warm fur, felt Ruji's body suddenly chill

**But one day I left Kurama asleep in our home in a woodland cave… **Came the quiet, upset words… ** and went out to check that my "worshippers", for lack of a better term, were okay.** **When I got there I found my temple destroyed and a single man sitting in the wreckage. He had silver hair and a headband with the emblem of a bird upon it.**

Kakashi's own hair rose at the description of the signature appearance of the males of his Clan. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and an achingly sad feeling began in the pit of his stomach.

**I was so angry, but this man was stronger than he appeared. He captured me and brought me back to his home where he sealed me into his son. I fought against them, but I soon realized that there was no point**. **After a time, I became comfortable, no longer against being with your family,** **but then Kurama found me… I believe that I was sealed inside your great-grandfather at the time**… **She came at my container with fury in her eyes, blaming both your Clan and me for her past years of loneliness and pain**. **Luckily for your great-grandfather and I, the Uzumaki clan was in Konoha and was able to capture Kurama in a temporary seal and then transfer her into Uzumaki Mito. To say the least… Kurama was not happy.**

Kakashi felt Ruji's massive shoulders slump further to the ground as he continued his story. It was a story that he was already familiar with, to a painful degree, and he knew intimately what was coming next.

**Then, of course, she was sealed into Uzumaki Kushina, and not long after I was sealed into you. The next thing that happened still makes me angry. **Ruji growled before continuing, the fur on his pelt rising in response to his rage at the thought of how that _man_ had used the demon that he loved.

**I watched as Kurama was controlled by some…monster with the Sharingan to do something she would never have done. Kurama was not a demon to kill innocents. Only when some great injustice was committed did she ever really…flip out. And now she is sealed into your student and I know that she must blame me for all of these terrible things that have happened to her**.

Ruji looked completely heartbroken and Kakashi saw that the wolf obviously still loved Kurama, even after all of these years. "Is there any way that you two could talk to each other? That way you could try to explain to her that you are still in love with her?" There were so many things that could depend on his demon and Naruto's coming to a better understanding with each other, not the least of which was Naruto having an easier time of it with the demon imprisoned inside of him.

Ruji appeared to contemplate this question, though his face was drawn down with extremely deep sorrow. **I don't know Pup. To do that both you and Naruto would have to have the same, or at least a very similar, seal**.

A light bulb blinked on over Kakashi's head, and a sly smile curved his lips under the material of his mask. "Let me see if Naruto will sleep over again tomorrow night." He said, his mind ticking over the possibilities. " Or maybe he'll just let me look at his seal… I wasn't the student of Minato's for nothing. I've picked up a bit of his sealing style, and that, along with my family's sealing for you, means I might be able to alter Naruto's seal to resemble mine."

Ruji looked up at Kakashi with hope evident in his age-old eyes. **Thank you pup. That is all I could ever ask of you. If you accomplish this then I will give you a gift that very few have ever received from me.**

Kakashi rolled up on his knees, reluctant to leave that very comfortable spot pressed up against his demon, just so he could look Ruji in the eyes so he could say his next words directly to him. "Even without that promise I would do this for you. I am happy to say that you are my first new friend in ages, and when I do form those bonds I would do almost anything to keep them intact." It was a promise from his heart, and he could see Ruji beginning to smile as hope grew in his heart.

Ruji looked at his host, almost surprised at the words, but as well as he knew the young man he was sealed inside of, he guessed he shouldn't be. Feeling more relieved than ever thought he could be, he nudged him with his nose in gratitude. **Thank you Kakashi. I will not forget your kindness, no matter the outcome of your attempts to rejoin Kurama and I. **

And as Ruji said those words, Kakashi fell from his mindscape into a more normal version of sleep, that sly smile of anticipation still on his face as rolled over in his own bed.

**Sasu: so what do yall think? Enough emotion for yall? **

**Kakashi: yeah yeah. I have feelings too. Get it? got it? Good!**

**Naruto: see yall next chapter! **

**Beta'd by KitElizaKing**


	10. fruitilicious

**Sasu:hey guys here is the second chapter of the double update, but before we get to that I have got to say something**

**Kakashi: oh great here she goes again**

**Sasu: quiet Kakashi or I'll sik Anko on you…again**

**Kakashi:*goes and hides in corner***

**Sasu: ok seriously I got TWO reviews last chapter. Not saying that they were not great reviews, cause they were freaking awesome, but I know yall are out there. Yes im writing this story because I had a cool idea, but I put it here so you guys can read it! And not only that but your reviews inspire me to write. Ok? Ok well heres the chapter. Kitelizaking and I worked very hard on this one.**

***DISCLAIMER*I don't even own a cool headband, cause theyre too expensive, how am I supposed to get the rights to Naruto?**

Consciousness came to him with a flood of sweet scent as Kakashi woke up with the smell of watermelons, lemonade, and raspberries flooding his nose. His mask did little to stop the fruity smell from completely overwhelming his senses and he sat bolt upright in his bed in confusion. "What the hell? What is going on?" He looked around the room expecting to find pieces of the fruit and the wet streaks from the drinks all over his walls, knowing as he did Naruto's insatiable need to play pranks, but his confusion grew as he found them as grey as they were the night before.

"If it's not in here, and the smell is this strong, then I'm actually afraid to open my bedroom door." He groaned, throwing back his covers and sliding to the edge of his bed. Kakashi jerked as a voice sounded in his head, startling him as he stood up.

Ruji had obviously decided to chime in, just waking to the overwhelming scent as well. **Pup, **he rumbled. ** What are you doing making a smoothie this early? Especially with the raspberries and lemons. Sour this early cannot be good for your stomach**

"It's not me, Ruji." Kakashi replied as he staggered towards his bedroom door. "Right now I'm really hoping that my walls are not covered by what we smell. I did invite a prankster to sleep over at my house after all." Kakashi cracked his bedroom door open and sniffed carefully, only for a more potent wave of the concoction to hit his already abused nose

'_It's not that it smells bad…it actually seems to pull me towards it…it's just that it's so strong…'_ Kakashi thought to himself, trying to figure out why he had to stop himself from almost yanking the door off of its hinges after inhaling the stronger wave of that scent.

Kakashi forced himself to open the door slowly, peering out through the crack as it widened. The walls were clean; his bookshelf untouched; and not a single scrap of fruit was in sight. He walked out of the room completely confused, unconsciously following his nose to the source of the potent smell. Kakashi stood at the end of the couch staring at the young blond asleep there. Naruto's blankets were thrown across the coffee table, and he had one arm propped up against the back of the couch and the other hanging of the edge, his hand nearly touching the floor. His legs were splayed in a similar position to his arms, his bare little toes were wiggling, and the boy was clad in nothing but his frog print boxers.

_So cute. _ _Wait…what? _ Kakashi lost his mind for a bit as what he'd just thought replayed itself. _Where the hell did that thought come from?_

**Ummm… pup, not to interrupt, but that's not the only problem you have at the moment. ** The wolf sounded almost...reluctant to say more, his voice unsure in Kakashi's mind.

"What do you mean, Ruji?" He asked, if the wolf seemed reluctant to speak earlier, then he sounded scared to death as he spoke again.

**Pup…Kakashi… you might want to look down…**

Confused and concerned, Kakashi did as he was told, and was taken aback as he found his sweatpants tented in an, er, intimate area. _What. The. Hell?_ Kakashi screamed internally as he dashed to his bathroom.

As soon as he reached the bathroom Kakashi clicked the lock and looked down again, dismayed to find himself completely hard. "Okay," he reasoned. "I know that just seeing a teenage boy in his boxers would NOT do this to me. Ruji—you seem to know something- you better start explaining!"

**Well you see pup...ermm...how do I say this?**

"Spit it out you damned wolf!" He growled, trying to will this inappropriate response away. "Why the hell am I hard after seeing my fucking student in his underwear?"

**Okay, okay… Well, you see the thing is, now that you have opened your mind to me you've gained a lot of your more...basic...instincts including a very healthy sex drive.**

"WHAT!" His head was reeling, and he leaned back against the door so he wouldn't fall over as this news sank into his brain. "So, you mean that every time I see someone half-naked, or in a bathing suit, I'm going to be like this?" And he swept a hand down his body, his eyes following, staring at the rather physical evidence of his arousal.

**Uh… **He could hear the wolf hedging, the demon's voice low and strained. ** Actually that's not the problem...**

Kakashi stood straighter at this. "Not the problem? If this isn't a problem than what the hell is?"

**There was only one thing that you were extremely attracted to this morning...** And Ruji's voice died out as he left Kakashi to consider where his words were leading him. A mental light bulb flickered dimly above Kakashi's rage and arousal filled mind, and he struggled to understand what the wolf was trying to say

**The scent pup, the scent! It's something that is very hard for you to resist, and for me to resist. I'm no help at all when something like that invades your mind. It just makes it that much harder for me to not encourage that…kind of behavior. For now I would suggest a nice cold shower to help us both, then we can work on your little...problem with the scent.** As Ruji was talking Kakashi's brain was on freak-out overdrive. He couldn't stop the thoughts of self-recrimination running through his head. _Kami!_ He whimpered inside his head, not caring that Ruji could hear everything that he was thinking. _Oh, my Kami. The scent of my student gives me a fucking hard-on. How the hell am I supposed to train him, or even do missions together?_ Dropping his head into his hands he moaned softly, shaking it back and forth in denial _And I don't even want to mention how I'm going to hell just for thinking about a teenager that way._

Ruji tried to calm Kakashi down, but it was not working so he turned up the volume a little and went a overboard to get his attention. **KAKASHI GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! **He yelled, finally succeeding in getting his host's attention. **I CAN HELP, BUT RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO GO OPEN YOUR WINDOWS TO LET SOME OF THE SMELL OUT. GET IN A COLD SHOWER AND THEN GO AND MAKE YOURSELF SOME FOOD TO MASK WHAT'S LEFT OF THE SCENT WHEN YOU COME OUT.  
><strong>  
>Kakashi blinked, finding some rationale in the wolf's suggestions that made him realize that the wolf was right. So instead of just standing there. Kakashi unlocked the bathroom door, and walked quickly to the windows in his small apartment, trying to not breathe in anymore of that alluring scent. He definitely didn't look at Naruto on his way by, either. It was too embarrassing to feel how hard he was still, and he would not look at the teen while he was like this. Opening the window in his kitchen, and then in his bedroom, to start getting the smell out, he retreated to the safety of the bathroom to take a very long, very cold shower.<br>**  
>Sasu: Hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Naruto: and don't forget to review**

**Kakashi: or that KitElizaKing is the most awesome beta ever for putting up with Sasu!**

**All three: BYE! :3**


	11. of lust and frying pans

**Sasu: Yello peoples! Just got back from a two week vacay to Germany which was freaking awesome! Got a lot of good ideas for the story and wrote this extra long chapter! AND ITS MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY TODAY! WHOOOOHOOOOOO! I wish to be presented with reviews as presents **

**Naruto:Hey, look I'm actually in this chapter! Oh wait….**

**Sasu:*does nervous head scratchy thingy* You're in it, just not really how you expected. So before too many more unwanted bits *glares over at Kakashi who was just about to speak* let's get on with the disclaimer, then the story.**

***DISCLAIMER* like I said those freaking headbands are expensive for me, how the heck am I supposed to buy the rights to a manga, let alone Naruto?**

Freezing water poured down Kakashi's pale form as he stood under the shower head. _I've been in here for half an hour already how the hell am I still hard as a damned rock?! _He was staring down at himself, at a problem he would normally be only too happy to have, except it was Naruto in his other room, and not a casual hook-up. Ruji, knowing how much this …'situation'...bothered Kakashi, decided to try and help him.

**Pup, it's somewhat obvious that your **_**little problem**_** won't go away at this rate, so you might want to try something a little more…hands on, if you know what I mean.**

Kakashi snorted at the idea. "Ruji, don't you think that it would be a bit awkward to rub one out when the person giving you the hard on is in the same apartment?" He scowled inwardly at the demon, feeling his pale cheeks flush at the thought.

A little anger began to seep into Ruji's usually calm voice as he answered his sarcastic container. **Pup you have got to listen to me. At the moment, we are both mostly in control of ourselves, but if you don't get rid of your little problem soon then I cannot guarantee that you won't do whatever you need to do… for the urge for pleasure takes over all rational thought.**

Kakashi's head shot up, and he stilled himself under the icy water as he took in the meaning of those words. "You mean to tell me that I could end up _taking_ Naruto by force if I don't…? Damn it, Ruji, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

Immediately Kakashi slid the taps to the left, turning the water warmer. Grabbing the soap from the shelf he lathered up his hands, his heart beating harder in his chest as he thought about what he was about to do. _I could never forgive myself if I did that to Naruto. _Kakashi knew, and he placed the soap back and moved his slippery hands down to his groin. As he gripped his shaft he allowed images from his books to flow through his head. That was what he wanted to see when his pleasure overtook him, but, when he closed his eyes he couldn't help but see Naruto kneeling before him, those blue eyes dark with want, and his mouth coming closer and closer to his hardened dick. A deep groan escaped Kakashi as that imaginary hot breath spread over his erect member as the teen's mouth approached at an agonizingly slow pace. When Naruto's mouth finally did wrap around his shaft, he unconsciously sped his hand up and threw his head back, moaning deep and low in his throat. The eagerness of that slick heat on his shaft made his blood boil as Naruto's hot, wet tongue ran its way along his entire length and then focused on the slit in the head of his erection. He whimpered when that amazing mouth pulled away from him in his head, though his hand was still pumping, faster and faster with each passing second.

Acting as only the Naruto in his fantasy would know how to do, the young blond then proceeded to lick, bite, kiss, and suck his way up Kakashi's torso, only stopping for a minute to focus on Kakashi's hardened nipples, before pulling Kakashi's lips down into a heated kiss. Kakashi could almost feel ghostly lips moving on his mouth as the shower water beat down on him, and then Naruto traced his lips with that hot wet tongue, before forcing his way into Kakashi's mouth. As soon that happened—that intimate moment of mouth-to-mouth contact- Kakashi opened his eyes, and the sexy imagine of his teammate was gone, and Kakashi's hand sped up more, desperate to finish.

He was almost there, and as his thumb teased the tip, Kakashi closed his eyes once more, willing the image of Naruto back, but this time everything was different. This time the boy was behind him, whispering low and sexy into his ear: "_I want you to have me sensei. I want you to thrust your hard shaft into my ass…but first I think I'll do it to you!_ With those hissed words Kakashi felt fingers at his rear , going in and stretching him. His brain seized up inside him at the feeling, and he came hard onto the tiled wall when he felt the press of Naruto's tip entering him. Kakashi' eyes flew open with shock at what had just happened as the words of disbelief echoed through his head. _What the hell was THAT?_

_(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)_

Kakashi rushed around his kitchen, slicing up food for him and Naruto, and trying, unsuccessfully not to think about his lust-induced daydream in the shower. Ruji…well he was laughing his furry behind off, rolling around in Kakashi's head like the ingrate demon that he was. 

**Damn pup! **The wolf giggled. ** You do realize that you're the one with the male demon right? **The echoing sounds of the demon's laughter were making Kakashi's head ache**. **

_Damn it Ruji! If you don't shut up…!_ Kakashi threw the knife he was using to cut the watermelon at the wall, impaling it deep into the wood paneling…and just about two inches from Naruto's head.

"Oh Naruto…you're up…" He started, his pale skin flushing beneath his mask as thoughts of his wet dream in the shower rose up in his head again. He swallowed hard, searching for something to say, but was saved the trouble when Naruto freaked out on him.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOLF-SENSEI? I WAKE UP AND COME IN TO SAY GOOD MORNING, AND YOU THROW A FREAKING BUTCHER KNIFE AT ME!"

Kakashi's hand went up to the back of his head to scratch at it, and his eye curved in an extremely nervous smile gesture. "Errrrm… That was just my overly-sensitive ninja instincts?" He offered lamely, a stupid grin curving his mask.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Naruto shouted impetuously, scowling at his sensei as he jumped at Kakashi. Of course he didn't get any damage in, because Kakashi simply grabbed his fists and threw him backwards a good six feet to the couch.

"Maa, maa, Naruto… calm down. It didn't hit you so don't worry about it." Kakashi walked over to the wall and pulled the knife out so that he could get back to cutting up the watermelon.

Naruto pushed himself up from the couch and sat down at the bar that served as Kakashi's breakfast table. "Fine, whatever. So what's for breakfast anyways?" He grumbled, his panic at almost being skewered easing already. "I'm hungry."

Kakashi crossed over to his stove, to the frying pan sizzling away, before answering. "Oh, nothing much. Just eggs, bacon, toast, _and_ watermelon."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the list of foods, and Kakashi swore he could hear his teammate's stomach complaining from where he stood. "Oooh… real breakfast food! Do you have any milk?" Kakashi laughed remembering the day that he and the Third Hokage had gone to the boy's apartment and found the expired milk on his table.

"Of course. It's in the fridge next to the chocolate stash."

"Sweet!" As Naruto rushed to the fridge, Kakashi got out two plates and put two eggs on each, putting the bacon, toast and watermelon on separate plates on the little countertop. "Hey Naruto, come and eat"

Naruto pulled his head out of the fridge and poured the milk into two glasses before joining Kakashi at the bar. "So, wolf-sensei, you sleep ok?"

Kakashi almost choked on his milk, coughing into it as he attempted to regain control of himself. "_Hmmm…_ oh yeah, I slept great." He coughed again, trying to hold back the blush from his face. "Anyways," he said, hoping to divert attention. "I was wanting to have a look at your seal today, since its Sunday and we don't have a team meeting."

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto gulped down the milk he was drinking as he looked over at his sensei. "I guess that would be fine. Not like I have anything better to do today." Naruto looked down making Kakashi wonder what the boy meant, but didn't want to pry, so he let it drop.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

"Okay, Naruto, I need you to lie down here." Kakashi said, as he pointed to a sheet lying over the recently cleared space on the living room floor. As Naruto lay down, Kakashi placed his ink and brushes on the table nearby so they'd be well within his reach. "Okay Naruto, this will hurt, I'm not going to lie to you." Swiftly picking up the frying pan he'd had behind him, Kakashi hit Naruto in the head and knocked him out. "Man," He groaned. "I've wanted to do that since team assignments. I don't care how much I like that kid; he still gets on my nerves sometimes." It was a weak joke, and he knew it, but it was quicker to do it that way, than to attempt a sleeping jutsu. Working fast, he stripped Naruto of his shirt, baring his stomach and the hidden seal around his navel. He placed both hands on the top of Naruto's seal and pushed some chakra into the seal, forcing layers of spinning rings to appear directly above the seal.

"Ah, sensei, your style and my family's aren't as far apart as I had feared. This should be pretty easy then. All I'm going to have to do is tweak the filter and the cage part a bit so that the Kyuubi can move around a bit more freely, and so that Ruji doesn't get sucked into the seal as well when I try to pull Naruto and our tenants into a single mindscape." Kakashi found the cage seal- a dull yellow disk, first so he pushed that to the top and began to use his ink. Slowly the disk turned a bright orange as the seals written onto it faded into the disk and appeared as more squiggles on the outside of Naruto's own seal.

Sighing, Kakashi shook out his right hand. "Well, that should be the hardest part of it." He gazed down at the seal, his eyes searching. "Now where is that filter seal? _Hmmm…"_ He poked a little further. "It should be right in this area…

"_What_. _The_. _Freaking_. _**Hell?**_!" Kakashi almost screamed his amazement when he found the filter seal. It was a tiny, rust-red crescent moon with jagged sides, where it appeared that small flakes of the seal had been falling off. "So that explains why he has so much chakra available to him."

**Damn! **Ruji interrupted, looking at the seal through Kakashi's eyes. ** That is one lucky little kit. He shouldn't be able to handle this much demonic chakra without having a seal like yours pup. No wonder his healing factor is so small, it's working on keeping him alive. **

Kakashi nodded at Ruji's comment and quickly got to work, drawing far more seals than was necessary for the last one. Piece by piece the seal slowly came back together, turning a light purple. Kakashi then dropped the disk back into its spot in the complicated array and wiped the sweat from his brow. Hours had passed. Given their late rising, it was after supper, and he was getting tired.

"Wow… I partially had to recreate that filter from scratch and then modify it a bit to send him more chakra to keep his reserves growing at a steady pace. That wa…" Kakashi stopped mid word when he heard a small moan of pain coming from the passed out figure and looked down. What he saw made him open his eyes wide and then start rolling on the floor laughing. This of course made the young boy wake up to his sensei rolling on the floor laughing.

"What the heck, wolf-sensei? Naruto groaned. "First you knock me out with a frying pan and now you're laughing at me. What's so freaking funny?"

In between bouts of loud, totally ironic, laughter Kakashi could only get out the words: "Look…hahaha…behind you…hahahahaha…"

The scream of: "THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE BOXERS!" Brought an answering yell of: "SWEET SWEET REVENGE!" And Kakashi's cackling laughter continued.

Kakashi broke out of his fit of laughter when he found himself in indescribable amounts of pain due to a very hard kick to the balls. "_Oooowwie!_ Damn it Naruto that hurt!" Kakashi said, still curled on the floor in a fetal position.

"_Heh!_" Naruto snorted. "That's for not telling me that you were going to give me a freaking tail."

Kakashi, recovered from his plight, went to sit on the couch so he could answer the teen more comfortably. "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't know it was going to happen." It was then that Kakashi decided to take a closer look at Naruto's new appendages. The boy's tail was a slightly dull red with a bright blonde tip and his ears were the same colors. They were similar to Kakashi's, but also different. And one other thing was different that Kakashi was not expecting- Naruto now had natural red highlights in his blond hair. It looked good on the teen too. _Maybe not with the orange pants._ He thought.

"Hey Naruto? Have you ever considered getting a new wardrobe?" Kakashi inquired, realizing just how stupid the boy would look in the jumpsuit now.

Naruto quirked his head to the side, his nose scrunching up as he thought about the question. "Not really, sensei. But now that you mention it, I am kind of tired of the excessive amounts of orange."

"Wait here for a second." Kakashi got up as a notion moved him, and walked to his bedroom to dig out some black sweatpants and a red tee-shirt with some red designs that were too small for him. Taking them with him, he walked back into the living room and handed Naruto the clothes.

"You can start with these p.j.'s. since you obviously need help picking out clothes. I'll take you tomorrow to Higurashi's to find some new ninja gear."

Naruto's eyes lit up at his words. "Thanks wolf-sensei!" And then he ran into the bathroom to shower, change, and get a better look at his new appearance. Kakashi raised his voice a bit to yell at his teammate. "You can stay on the couch again if you like. I'm going to bed." He heard Naruto say 'okay' from the bathroom and went into his bedroom to get changed and go to sleep. He opened the window first, and then crawled into bed, more than ready for sleep after an exhausting day.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

Two weeks later:

Kakashi woke up when he felt somebody walking up the side of his apartment building to his window. He quickly grabbed a kunai and readied himself for anything. This however, turned out to be unnecessary, as it was an Anbu sent by the Hokage.

"Hatake-san, your presence is requested at the Hokage's office, along with your Genin team. I will notify them as well."

Kakashi set his weapon down and told the Anbu: "I have Naruto-san here already, so you only have to get the Uchiha…Bear-san."

The Anbu nodded his acknowledgment. "Understood, Hatake-san, please be at the office as soon as possible. It is urgent." And with that, the Anbu poofed away.

Kakashi eased himself out of bed and got ready. After showering, Kakashi pulled on his new outfit that he had bought when he went ninja gear shopping with Naruto. His outfit was very similar to an anbu uniform, but instead of pale white metal he opted for a non-reflective silver, lightweight breastplate and armguards. He then strapped his ninja-to over his shoulder to be easily accessible to his right arm and pulled up his ever present facemask. When he was done he walked into his fruity smelling living room to wake up the young teen that was still rooming on his couch. "Naruto. Get up. We have a summons from the Hokage. Go get ready and put on the new outfit I got you. I think it's time we show off a bit to Sasuke and the Hokage." Naruto jumped up and got ready quicker than Kakashi thought possible. He only had enough time to make toast and butter it before tossing a piece to the boy and running out the door with his own piece in hand, taking a bite while no one was looking at his face.

For the past two weeks, Naruto and Kakashi had kept their changes hidden. Naruto had even kept the highlights hidden, and had worn the orange jumpsuit. Today was the first day that Kakashi had said it was okay to wear the new outfit that he had picked out for him, so he'd also left the red highlights in his hair, because he looked badass with them and the outfit. He was wearing a skintight mesh tank-top under a sleeveless hoodie that had an orange and red Uzumaki symbol over his heart, and a large tie-dye style dark red and orange Konoha symbol on his back. His pants were black cargos that had a red flame crawling up his right leg, stopping at about his knee, and had a chibi red nine-tailed fox lounging on his right back pocket. His shoes were black high-top runners with a kunai holster on the outside of each, and a special surprise that Kakashi said he wouldn't tell Naruto about 'til later in his training. Needless to say quite a few people stopped and stared at the pair as they rushed down the streets to the Hokage tower.

When they reached the tower both Naruto and Kakashi slowed to a walk and gave each other a small prankster grin before walking up the side of the building and climbing into the Hokage's office through the window. The two were rewarded with the unusual sight of the Hokage breaking down in tears on his desk, the old man yelling out: "Why will no one use the door?"

Kakashi and Naruto fist bumped each other before walking over to their leader, watching as the old man got himself into an authoritative position just in time for Sasuke to walk in. The team lined up, and Kakashi said: "Team 7 ready for orders Hokage-sama."

In answer, the old man pressed a button on his desk and told the secretary to send "the boy" in. "Oh, are we getting another escort mission, Hokage-jiji?"

Sarutobi looked into his adoptive grandson's eyes before sighing, and looking away. "Not exactly Naruto. I'm afraid that this won't be as pleasant as receiving a mission." Just as the Third finished, a young boy walked in, clothes in shreds and hair roughly chopped and singed on the edges.

"Tell them what happened Tskune." All of the members of Team 7's eyes flew open in shock as they took in the appearance of the boy they'd made friends with, and Naruto pointed a finger at him and yelled: "TSKUNE?!"

**Sasu: And that was the wonderful, extra long chappie for y'all! I hope you all liked it. I worked super hard on it. **

**Kakashi: Not bad, but was that embarrassing shower scene really necessary?**

**Sasu: Yes it was. And you're just mad about your "lust induced daydream" so freaking deal with it. Oh, and before I say the goodbye stuff the ring thing for the seal came from third fang and his totally epic story yet again with a little extra help.**

**Naruto: So review, give third fang's story a look-over, come to the dark side cause that's where the good yaoi is, and review again cause anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**BETA'D BY KITELIZAKING: Definitely review folks…she really worked hard on this one!**


	12. Tskune's Tale

**Sasu: hey guys! So I finally got this chapter out and guess what! It just so happens that today is Naruto's birthday! So, happy birthday Naruto.**

**Naruto: Why thank you **

**Kakashi: humppph Why didn't you do anything on my Birthday? Both you and Naruto are getting happy birthday posts.**

**Naruto: you just aren't special like that. **

**Kakashi: *stalks off to go sob and read icha icha in the corner***

**Sasu: well Kakashi im sorry, but whatever haha. Oh and one more thing before the disclaimer that I need to say. Shadowcat971 I am sorry about making you feel unnecessarily short with a fictional seven year old. I will instead make you feel short by telling you that I am seventeen and almost 6 ft. mwahahahahahaha. Haha just messing with you (not about my height or age) but I really did not realize just how tall I made Tskune, I will probably not make him grow anymore, or maybe till he reaches about 5'10 or so. He doesn't need to be too abnormally tall for a ninja.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm so broke that I can't even afford a soda and my wallet is literally a ghost town. Would someone who owns Naruto have that little cash? I think not.**

**Sasu: shadowcat971- activate private messaging!**

**: Flash Back No-Jutsu:**

Sarutobi looked into his adoptive grandson's eyes before sighing and looking away. "Not exactly Naruto. I'm afraid that this won't be as pleasant as receiving a mission." Just as the Third finished speaking, a young boy walked into his office, his clothes in shreds, his hair roughly chopped off and terribly singed black at the ends.

"Tell them what happened, Tskune." The Sandaime's calm voice surprised the people gathered in his office and all of the members of Team Seven's eyes flew open in shock as they took in the appearance of the boy they'd become friends with so recently. Drawing himself up in astonishment, Naruto pointed a finger the injured boy in disbelief and let loose a yell of: "TSKUNE?!"

**: Kai:**

Tskune's head slowly tipped up, showing dark ringed eyes and a nasty cut running from just below his right eye over the bridge of his nose to his left cheek. In spite of the wounds that he'd suffered, a small grin appeared on the ragged-looking boy's face at the sight of his friends and a hoarse, hesitant _"Hey, guys…"_ came from his lips and then Tskune's eyes fell shut and his body seemed to crumple as he started to fall to the floor.

Almost everyone was still frozen from the revelation of the boy's identity…almost. Kakashi dashed towards Tskune's falling form, and caught his too-light body just inches from the floor. Moving more quickly than his slower-to-react teammates, Kakashi carefully brought the child to the couch in the corner and set him down to check his pulse. He was relieved to feel that it was there. It was weak, but it was definitely there.

"He's just passed out." Kakashi stated in a monotone. '_What could have happened to him to make him look like this?'_ He wondered, his eye taking in the wounds that littered the teen's body. A small voice pulled Kakashi from his thoughts, and he heard worry in that boy's voice that he'd never heard before. "W-what happened to him Hokage-sama? Tskune looks like he's been to Hell and back. A-and look at his arm…"

Sasuke stopped, his eyes glued to Tskune's left arm. It was badly burned, the flesh raw from whatever it was that had scoured it. The livid red color of the skin and the seared look of the exposed muscle assured that a scar would be left behind, and made all in the room wonder whether that arm would ever work again or not.

The Hokage cringed. "Actually Sasuke…" The old man said softly, looking at the teen, drawing gently on his pipe. " I believe that _Hell_ would be the best description of what Tskune-chan has been through."

Naruto's hand had finally fallen back to his side and his face fell in sorrow as he turned to face the grandfatherly form of his Hokage. "Jiji. You have to tell us what happened to him." Naruto looked up to reveal tears falling freely from his ocean blue eyes as he pleaded to know what had happened to his friend. "Please?"

The Hokage knew that it would be impossible to keep this story from the young teens, so he settled further into his seat and said: "Before I tell you, I want you to sit down. This story isn't a happy tale in the slightest- when I heard it I even dropped my pipe at points."

The two boys moved almost robotically towards the two chairs in front of the Sandaime's desk, whereas Kakashi stayed standing where he was, watching over Tskune, muttering under his breath that he'd stay where he was. He didn't want to leave Tskune's side, not while the boy was in this dire a condition. The Jounin didn't know why he felt so protective of the teen. Perhaps it was because he'd been there when Kakashi lost that first member of his Genin team, as if Sakura's death had linked Tskune to him and the remaining members of his team. '_I don't know why…" _He thought. _ But I feel very protective of Tskune right now. _Seeing how badly injured he was, he certainly needed it.

The "Professor" shook his head at his best ninja in consternation, then sat up straighter in his chair, ready to tell Tskune's heart rending story. "It started the day after he got back to Suna."

**:flashback-no-jutsu:**

Tskune walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. There he found his father standing and reading the latest edition of 'The Suna Times'. Walking over to where his father was standing, he greeted him with a: "Good morning, Tou-san(1)." His father merely nodded at him, not bothering to look away from the paper. Tskune walked to the fridge With a disappointed look on his face, Tskune walked to the fridge. Not only did people fear him for his father's sake, but his father ignored him too, cutting off all possibilities for a connection with others. It made his life far more difficult than it had to be. Opening the fridge door, Tskune pulled out some orange juice, not wanting to bother with making breakfast, he then went to sit at the counter near his father and worked up the courage to speak, wanting to ask him something that had become very important to him.

"Tou-san...?"

Tskune's father looked up at the boy, the look on his face bordering on impatience. Gulping at that annoyed look, the teen gathered his nerve and pressed on.

"I need to talk to you about something important." He insisted, and for once Tskune had gained his father's interest.

"What is it Sochi(2)?"

"I want to be a ninja, Tou-san. I want to learn…"

Suddenly Tskune felt white hot pain tear from the corner of his right eye all the way to his left cheek, the agony so overwhelming that he nearly passed out as he stared at his suddenly raging father, and the anger in his father's face _scared_ him. Trying to think of something to say, or do, in shock at what had just happened, Tskune could feel the heat of the blood on the lower half of his face dripping off his chin, and into the glass of orange juice he was holding.

"_**No son of mine will ever be some piece of scum Shinobi! Get out! Do you hear me?! GET OUT!"**_

Tskune got up and ran, ignoring the glass of bloodied juice that tipped over and smashed on the floor. Ignoring everything that had ever been a part of his life. He cried as he ran, the salty tears falling into the cut on his face making it sting even more. There was nothing left in his head but the pounding of his heart, and one continuous thought that screamed at him to_ 'get away'_ . But, before he could reach the giant rock walls of the Sand Village he heard the announcement ring out through the village, the voice of his own father making a lie out of his flight and turning him into a criminal all in the pursuit of wreaking vengeance on him for his spoken wish.

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF SUNAGAKURE. IT IS TO BE KNOWN THAT TSKUNE ASHIMOTA HAS BEEN DECLARED A TRAITOR AND EXILED FOR TREASON. ANY CITIZENS FOUND AIDING HIM WILL BE PUT TO DEATH AS PUNISHMENT. THIS HAS BEEN AN OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE GOVERNMENT."

Swallowing a sob, Tskune ran faster. He knew he wouldn't be safe for a long time, and that Suna could no longer be his home. The desert became the only place he could run to, and he braved the hot, arid sands and made his way towards the nearby woods. There was only one place he could go now…only one safe place for him to hide...Konoha.

It was late, the sun long since gone down, and Tskune was dead tired. He'd been running for days, looking for shelter…for someplace that he could spend the nights when exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him. On the third night he found a cottage in the woods, somewhere in the Land of Rivers- but he wasn't entirely sure where-he just knew that he needed to keep heading east to reach Konoha. The promise of a good night's sleep under cover seemed like a stroke of good luck, and he took it gratefully, collapsing under the decrepit roof with an exhausted sigh. It seemed, however, that luck was not in the cards for Tskune. That night he awoke to the smell of smoke. He got up as fast as he could, but the flames were faster. Trapped by the burning walls, and disoriented by the smoke, Tskune didn't know how he was going to get away, the flames beat against him and they burned through his thick jacket and bit into his left arm. He threw off the flaming jacket to try and put it out and in the fall of the burning embers from the roof, his hair also caught fire, the stink of it filling his nostrils. Throwing himself desperately to where he thought the window was, he finally made it out of the burning cabin, throwing himself into the cooling waters of a nearby river. Tskune allowed the current to carry him for awhile, letting the refreshing water extinguish his hair, and soothe the burn on his arm. When the cold water began to be too much for him, he pulled himself out of the water with his good arm, and laid awkwardly on the bank, shivering. Tskune was freezing now, his body not used to the lower temperatures, even when he'd been in Suna, the teen had needed a heavy jacket to stay warm.

Later, when Tskune was too tired to even walk, he found himself a tree and curled up for the night. The next morning he woke to find a white porcelain mask with a cat face painted onto it peeking into his small hiding spot. Starting in fear, he scooted as far back into the tree as possible. He didn't want to get hurt again. In so much pain that he could hardly think, his arm still throbbing, he was just barely able to stay conscious. He heard a voice come from behind the mask, and the sound of it was oddly reassuring. "I won't hurt you kid." He said. "I just need to know what happened and maybe I can take you back to Konoha to the hospital."

Tskune feebly moved his head at those welcome words and muttered the few words he had the strength to say: "Running away…to Konoha…fire..My arm…" And then the darkness and the pain overcame him and Tskune passed out.

The ANBU had crawled into the tree then, and retrieved the boy's unconscious form. Activating her communicator, the purple-haired ANBU had send a quick message, deciding that it was more important to get the injured teen back to the village than to pursue the mission that they'd been sent out on. "Abort mission. Child in need of attention. Report back to Konoha immediately." Supporting the weight of the boy's unconscious body, she'd taken off into the trees in the direction of her home village, carrying the injured boy to safety.

**:kai:**

All three members of Team Seven could do nothing but stare in shock at the boy lying on the couch, amazed at what he survived. Kakashi made a quick decision and stepped up in front of the Hokage's desk, his body in a determined stance, and said in a demanding tone: "I want Tskune placed on my Genin team as soon as his injuries heal."

**Sasu: well that's the chapter I hope that ya'll enjojed it. Sorry about the wait and all that. **

**Kakashi: Review**

**Naruto: laugh evily for no reason at all**

**Sasu: and review again because I enabled anon. reviews.**

**BETA'D BY KITELIZAKING thank her 'cause she is awesome.**


	13. SHOPPING TIME!

**Sasu: Wow! Look at how soon I got this out it's almost a double update!**

**Kakashi: Gotta love random bouts of inspiration, and Mountain Dew…that's wrote a lot of this chapter…and maimed me a lot of times. *shiver***

**Naruto: Wuss.**

**Sasu: You're one to talk. You were the one begging for mercy. Kakashi didn't even say anything. Anyway enjoy the chapter. I know I had fun writing it. Also being stoned on mtn. Dew is friggin awesome**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my oc's, and I make no money from this. Okay, I've said it now don't expect me to say it again for a while.**

Last time on Inner Demons:

_All three members of Team Seven could do nothing but stare in shock at the boy lying on the couch, amazed at what he'd survived. Kakashi made a quick decision and stepped up in front of the Hokage's desk, his body in a determined stance, and said in a demanding tone: "I want Tskune placed on my Genin team as soon as his injuries heal."_

Now on with the story.

Naruto turned his head from the Hokage to his sensei. "Would you really do that, sensei? Would you really help Tskune?" Kakashi nodded, determination written all over what little could be seen of his face. "I will protect that boy Hokage-sama, whether you allow him on my team or not."

Sarutobi grew stone-faced as he contemplated what Kakashi had said. "Kakashi, do not ever speak to me that way again." The silver-haired Jounin flinched at the Killer Intent laced into that reprimand, but held his composure in the face of it. "But, I will excuse it this time because I can see the emotion behind your words. I will allow Tskune to join your team with a few conditions."

A grin was now hidden by Kakashi's ever present mask. "Anything, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, determination and happiness evident in his words.

"First, I want a statement from the boy that he still wants to be a ninja. Second, I want a signed contract from you stating that while in your presence the boy is your full responsibility, the same as you did for the other three when they were registered as your team. Third, three weeks after training with you, Tskune must pass the academy exam to be instated as a Konoha Genin."

Listening carefully, Kakashi nodded his agreement, believing that he would be able to get all of this done. "I accept these terms Hokage-sama, and have one question, where will Tskune live?" The old man hesitated for a moment, obviously thinking of what suitable quarters were available for the boy, but before the old Hokage could answer Sasuke stood up from his chair and did it for him.

"He can stay with me, Hokage-sama, the Uchiha compound is really large and lonely when it's just me living there. A roommate would be very welcome." Hearing this uncharacteristically generous proclamation, Kakashi smiled softly under his mask. '_I see that watching a teammate die loosened Sasuke up some. Well I'm glad that he is finally letting people in, if not he could turn out very badly… like 'dressing like that bastard Orochimaru' bad. _Kakashi mentally shuddered at the image.

Naruto spoke up next, pulling Kakashi's thoughts away from weird beige kimonos and purple rope belts. "Umm Sasuke?" He asked, and the black-haired teen looked at his teammate questioningly.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke said using the term as a nickname instead of an insult.

"Would it be okay if I roomed at the Uchiha compound too? I was kind of kicked out of my apartment a couple of weeks ago." Naruto's voice was low and shaky, and he tried to hide his unsettledness over that revelation by giving them all a big, fake, reassuring smile.

Kakashi's smile faltered at that information. '_So that's why the kid has been staying at my place…'_ He wondered how he hadn't known that…wasn't that his job as his sensei? Now he was filled with the overwhelming need to reach out to Naruto, and to have some fun with the teen as well.

"Sure, dobe." Sasuke responded, interrupting his thoughts. "I've got more than enough room, you could pick out your own house if you want."

That statement sparked an idea in Kakashi and a twinkle appeared in that single grey eye. "Actually Sasuke, I have an idea for a team-building exercise. If you'd be willing to let us use your compound that is."

Sasuke shrugged easily. "As long as you don't trash anything that's fine."

Kakashi clapped his hands together, keeping back a chuckle of triumph. "Perfect! So we are all going to be living at the Uchiha compound for the foreseeable future." A grin could be seen on Kakashi's face through the mask, for he hadn't told them the rest of his idea yet. "Let's go, then." The enthusiasm was firing the usually laid-back Jounin. "We need to find two houses that are close together—Naruto, will be rooming with me, and Sasuke, you can room with Tskune."

A giddy Kakashi had his hand on the doorknob, his brain whirling with what he'd just gotten away with, so happy that he didn't even realize he was going out through the door and not the window as he usually did. But, the Sandame's voice pulled Kakashi from his giddy thoughts about rooming with Naruto.

"Kakashi…" The man intoned, his voice low and lightly amused. "Don't you think you're forgetting something?" Beads of sweat appeared on the Sandaime's temple as he pointed to the couch in the corner of the office where the injured boy was still sprawled out unconscious.

Kakashi grinned and scratched the back of his head nervously, not at all embarrassed that he'd forgotten the kid in the enthusiasm of the moment. "I guess we should probably take Tskune to the hospital first, huh?" Those beads of sweat multiplied in response, and the old man looked like he wanted to smack someone. "That would be advisable, yes." He replied dryly, looking put out.

"Okay then." Kakashi said as he hoisted the unconscious boy up into his arms. "Sasuke, Naruto, come grab hold of my arm."

Before the Sandaime could protest, Kakashi and his students disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves. "Damned people never using the fucking door." Sarutobi ranted under his breath and then he called in his assistant to rid his office floor of the extensive amount of leaves that Kakashi left behind.

At the hospital:

Kakashi walked into the lobby to sign Tskune in, still holding the unconscious teen in his arms. He couldn't help but notice that Naruto was still lingering at the door, not following him inside as he should have been doing. "Naruto, come on." He coaxed giving the blond a nod to get him to comply. Naruto's blue eyes widened, and looked a bit fearful, but he obeyed Kakashi's order, coming in quickly and inobtrusively, almost as if he was trying to sneak in. He followed along right behind Kakashi, trying hard to stay unnoticed by the receptionist, whom Kakashi was walking directly towards. "Excuse me m'am." The Jounin called out, the hard-edge of his tenor voice demanding attention. "This boy needs treatment right away."

The brown-haired nurse at the desk barely looked up as she handed the Copy-nin a clipboard clamped with at least twenty papers on it, her manner dismissive and abrupt.

"Ma'am… I don't think that you heard me…" That voice lowered threateningly, the dark tone making Naruto shiver in recognition of upcoming trouble. "This boy needs emergency treatment _**now**_."

The ignorant receptionist kept her eyes glued to the piece of paper she was filling out, completely missing the rising KI as she responded without looking up to see just who it was she was attempting to brush off. "You have to fill out the paper work first." The woman insisted, her tone utterly bored.

KI simmered and boiled over, raising the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck and making the stupid woman finally look up, her eyes widening with fearful recognition. "I said I needed a bed for this injured boy…" Kakashi's voice was icy calm, hard and intense. "…and I'll be damned that if he doesn't get it within the next thirty seconds, you'll find your desk destroyed and your precious paperwork scattered around the lobby. I suggest that you get it done."

"Oh, Copy-nin-sama, I'm so sorry!" The woman sputtered, and Naruto could see the open fear on her face as she looked up at his sensei. "I'll have a bed here right away, Hatake-sama." Running from her desk as like a spooked cat, she disappeared down the hall to get a bed and doctor to come with a bed for Tskune, and to no doubt hide until the scary Jounin was gone.

Within thirty seconds a doctor was rolling a bed in to cart Tskune away on. When the doctor had disappeared down the hallway with Tskune, Kakashi motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to find some chairs they could sit together on until the doctor came back with news of Tskune's condition.

After about ten minutes of sitting in complete silence Naruto needed to talk about something, and he was curious about what his sensei had said earlier. "So Kakashi-sensei, where did you get the idea for all of us staying at the Uchiha compound?"

The silver-haired man looked over to his blond student, his eyebrows slanting upwards mischievously. "Really, I just figured if my three students were living together I might as well join in on the fun."

**And you wanted to stay with your little foxy-kun. **Ruji chuckled as Kakashi continued to speak, ignoring his comment completely. "I mean I've been looking for a bigger place to stay anyways, so why not?"

Sasuke and Naruto both groaned and broke out in a disbelieving sweat at their sensei's answer. The both of them were hoping that there was a much more profound reasoning behind their new living arrangements.

"So, what do we do now?" Sasuke asked, bored by just sitting in the lobby.

Kakashi answered calmly, in that tone that said 'just shut up and do as you're told'. "We wait until the doctor is done, and then we leave with Tskune." Just as Kakashi finished his sentence a male voice called out Kakashi's name, and he stood, telling told his students to stay put before walking over to the doctor and then following him into his office.

"Ah, Hatake-san, I am Kurogame Ichimato." Kakashi looked over the man, automatic Shinobi training placing him in a file in his mind: S_hort brown hair; green eyes; glasses; sturdily built; most likely a former field ninja.' _He filed all of this away before listening to the man speak. "I am the medical ninja that healed Tskune." The two men shook hands before Kakashi and Kurogame sat on their respective sides of the large wooden desk that took up most of the space in the office.

**Pup… think of the possibilities of what you could do with that little fox kit of yours on a desk like that…I know about those teacher-student classroom fantasies you have. ** Kakashi ignored Ruji, though the idea was actually growing slowly in a back part of Kakashi's mind. He put it aside for later so that he could listen to what the med-nin had to say about his newest student.

"The good news is that all the wounds that…" Kurogame paused and looked at the chart on his desk before continuing. "Tskune-san has received were all healed."

"And the bad news?" Kakashi asked, his grey eye flat, his voice worried.

"That would be the fact that the cut on his face and the burn on his left arm, while treatable, were still bad enough to leave some nasty scars. The cut on his face was healed to a point that it looks much like Umino-san's and the burn on his arm, well it's not pretty, but he is very lucky that he can still use it the same as before." The doctor said simply, a small amount of sympathy lacing his words.

Kakashi nodded. "So is he awake?" Kakashi asked, rising to his feet, ready to leave. Even with his mask the scent of chemicals always bothered his overly-sensitive nose.

"Yes, you can go see him and check him out of the hospital, but I would suggest that he take it easy for at least a couple of days." The med-nin replied. Kakashi said a quick 'thank you' before hastily retreating from the stuffy office to gather his two Genin so they could go and see their new teammate.

Kakashi and his two students walked into Tskune's room. All of them were excited to see their new friend again and tell him that they could all be on a team if he wanted. The room itself was nothing special, the same white walls and chemical smell that lurked everywhere in the hospital.

The trio found Tskune sitting on the bed staring at his scarred arm and lightly tracing his fingers over the tattoo-like burns dancing up his arm. He was so absorbed that he didn't even notice the three ninja that had just entered his room.

"Tskune?" Naruto was the first to speak. At the sound of someone's voice Tskune jumped about three feet off of his bed then turned to see who it was that had called his name.

"Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi! I'm so happy to see you guys!" Tskune jumped out of his bed and glomped the three males standing in the doorway.

"Tskune, umm… you do realize that you are only wearing burnt boxer shorts and a hospital gown?" Sasuke asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Before Kakashi could count to two Tskune was back on the bed, hiding under the covers with a blush covering his face. The three men laughed, sharing his embarrassment with the surprising ease of longtime comrades.

" Tskune," Kakashi finally spoke, the serious tone of his voice interrupting the amusement in the room. "We actually came here for something other than seeing you." The young boy's face fell- he had thought that someone had finally come to see him… just to see him…and not for any other reason. "Hey, hey don't look sad kid." Kakashi chided, noticing the change in Tskune's face. "We came here to ask you if you wanted to be a ninja of Konoha and join Team Seven."

Tskune's face lit up. "Do you mean it?!" Tskune blurted out, happiness radiating from his every pore.

"Yes, Tskune we mean it." Kakashi said in his most sincere voice. "All you need to do is sign this paper here." Kakashi held out a paper that was quickly snatched from his hands. "…and train with us for three weeks so that you can pass the exam and then be fully placed on Team Seven." Kakashi said, his one eye going wide as he watched Tskune seemingly pull a pen from thin air and read the paper quickly before signing his name.

Summoning Pakkun, Kakashi asked him to take the paperwork to the Hokage, introducing the little pug to his newest team member before he left. When the small brown body had scampered off, the Jounin turned to the door, beckoning the others to follow him.. "Okay Tskune, lets go." A noticeable silence followed him until he paused and turned around, cocking a curious silver brow.

"Umm… Sensei? Tskune doesn't have anything to wear." Sasuke pointed out the obvious, sweat appearing on his temples.

"Well, a good ninja is always prepared." Kakashi said as he unrolled a storage scroll and activated it, a pair ninja pants and an anbu tank top with attached mask _poofing_ into existence. They were obviously Kakashi-sized, but they'd do the young kid until they could get him some of his own. "Here Tskune, you can wear this for now. We can go clothes shopping as soon as you get dressed." Tskune hurried to the small bathroom in his room and came out looking absolutely dwarfed by Kakashi's clothes. "Okay then, let's go." Kakashi said happily and walked out, his pack of boys following after him.

Higurashi's Ninja Outfitters:

Kakashi showed Tskune around the store, trying to find something that the kid would like. "What are you looking for exactly?" Kakashi asked, for it seemed like they were getting nowhere…the only things that Tskune had picked out so far were boxer shorts.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm looking for." The kid replied, giving him a shrug. "I just haven't found it yet."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at the non-answer. "Well then I guess I'll leave you to it. Kakashi said and walked off to look at the civilian clothes. '_Hmmm… I've been needing some clothes for recon missions.' _Kakashi spotted something black and silver that caught his eye '_oh this will do nicely.' _Kakashi kept looking, his brain ticking over onto other necessities. '_I guess today is my lucky day! I found some stuff for all of my students, too.'_ Kakashi checked out quickly and sealed the bag in a small storage scroll, storing it deftly in his vest.

When he was done he went looking for the boy, and he smiled when he found Tskune coming up behind, him ready to check out, too. He had about ten copies of the same outfit with only one big difference between each set….and had one of those outfits on. The boy was wearing a black hoodie with a lime green lightning bolt running from his left shoulder to his right hip. The top had a small collar that wrapped along the outside of the rounded hood. His pants were simple boot-cut blue jeans that were a light blue color, and he'd picked out some low top runners in different colors to match the lightning bolts on each of the hoodies. Some were a light blue, some were the lime green, some were a bright yellow and one appeared to be orange. He had also picked out many long sleeve black undershirts.

Nodding his approval, Kakashi thought that he could get the boy some Shinobi-issued sandals later and had Tskune place his new clothes on the counter so Kakashi could pay for them. They walked out of the store, dragging the two other boys behind them, moaning and complaining about how long that had taken. Poor things- didn't like clothes shopping. As they walked down the street Tskune looked to see what other kinds of stores this shopping district had. As they were about to pass a tattoo and piercing parlor that boasted about listening to the customer, Tskune grabbed Kakashi's arm and dragged him inside. After several moments of looking after them, Naruto and Sasuke both sat outside on a nearby bench to wait.

Kakashi and Tskune walked out of the Parlor with smiles on their faces. Kakashi sported a small silver hoop on his visible ear, and Tskune had three earrings on his left ear. The two teens walked over to inspect them and noticed that the two square ones (1) each had a symbol on them and that the third that sat above the others was a silver ring.

"Wait- is that the Uchiha symbol" Sasuke asked when he noticed the red and white fan on the bottom earring.

Tskune blushed, and said: "Yeah, and the one above that has the Uzumaki Symbol" Naruto smiled when he heard this. "I wanted it to show that you two were my first friends, and the hoop is supposed to symbolize all of the friends I will make…" He halted, blushed, and stuttered. "Well…If I make anymore." Tskune blushed again, and looked down at his feet.

"Of course you'll make a ton of friends Tskune! You are too great of a guy to not make a ton of friends." Naruto exclaimed, wrapping the younger boy in an enthusiastic hug. Sasuke, while not as exuberant as his teammate, smiled and nodded, encouraging the boy further.

"Thanks guys" Tskune said, his smile returning full force.

Kakashi was the one to interrupt the adorable little bonding moment. "Okay, now that we are all clothed properly, let's head over to the Uchiha compound and pick out a couple of houses that are close together. That way Naruto and I, and Sasuke if necessary, can move their stuff in."

Tskune nodded, excited by the news that he would be living in close quarters with his friends and his new sensei. "So who will I be rooming with?"

Sasuke lifted his hand into the air. "That would be me." The dark-haired teen smiled.

"Yay! I get to room with Ducky-chan." Tskune said happily, ignoring the scowl that nickname earned him. Even though a seven-year-old would almost never have the right to call the older boy 'chan', let alone 'Ducky-chan', Sasuke only sighed and wrapped the younger boy in a hug and said:

"I'll only let you call me that if you let me call you otouto." That surprised everyone there, especially Tskune, whose face lit up happily.

"R-really?" He stuttered. "You want to be my big brother?" Tskune asked.

Sasuke laughed a bit, acting embarrassed. "It seems that hiding you in that tree left me with a bit of a protective feeling for you. I don't have any family left, and I really would love to have a little brother. What do you say?"

That light brightened in Tskune's eyes. "Yes! Thank you Ducky-nii!" Tskune cried out, and hugged his new brother.

Kakashi was still surprised, his grey eye focused on the face of his most withdrawn student. '_Maybe he has changed more than I thought. _He scratched the back of his head in amazement. _ Well, I'm happy that Sasuke has finally found a little piece of family. But what the heck is up with all of these touchy-feely moments?' _Kakashi shrugged, nudging Naruto's shoulder since he was the closest one to him. "Don't you think that Tskune should probably get a haircut, too?" The two other boys looked over at Tskune and noticed that the ends of Tskune's hair was singed and badly in need of trimming. Sasuke grabbed his little brother and dragged him across the street to the barber, taking charge of this, as Naruto stared after him.

"I guess it's my turn to sit on the bench and wait." Kakashi smiled, plopping down on a nearby bench and pulling out his little orange book. He patted the seat beside him for Naruto, enjoying the warmth of the teen's body as he sat down beside him, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

**Twenty minutes later:**

Kakashi stood as he noticed the scent of burnt marshmallows coming closer. Within a second the door to the barbershop opened and revealed Tskune with a haircut that was a mixture between Naruto and Kakashi's. It was as short and spiky as Naruto's, but leaned to one side like Kakashi's. His blond hair was once again tipped with electric blue. Next to emerge from the doorway was Sasuke with a very similar look, but instead of blue-tipped blond hair, it was blond-tipped blue hair. Surprisingly it didn't look too bad on the former emo-boy. Now he was just edging on emo instead of being the emo prince.

'_Okay, maybe even I need to be done now.' _Kakashi thought, a grin appearing under his mask at the idea. "Okay, Team, everyone grab a hold." Naruto and Sasuke immediately rushed over to their sensei, but Tskune hung back, confused.

"Hurry up, otouto, we're going to the compound." Sasuke said gesturing for Tskune to come closer. The kid did, though he was visibly confused as to why full Shinobi needed to hold their sensei's hand to walk down the street.

"Hey Tskune" Kakashi said as a small hand joined the others on his arm.

"Yeah?

Kakashi smirked, teasingly. "Hold on!" And then the four disappeared in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves.

**Sasu: and…Done! Finally! I did not mean to write that much, but it all just kinda popped into my head. Overall I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**Kakashi: YOU GAVE ME AN EAR PIERCING?! Man, I look badass now **

**Naruto: I have to agree on that. But, anyway, thank you for not mentioning me at all in this chapter I really appreciate it.**

**Sasu: Don't be a whiner, Naruto. You were mentioned more than in most of the other chapters, so be happy about this.**

**Kakashi: Well… before this can go any further…Review!**

**Naruto: And tell Sasu to mention me more.**

**Sasu: Or, tell Naruto to stop being such a baby**

**Kakashi: *sigh*And again, review because anonymous reviews are enabled.**

**Sasu firmly believes that Sasuke's hair is blue, so don't complain to her about his hair-do. She'll just ignore you.**

**Beta'd by: KitElizaKing. Sasu wrote this over a week ago, so you came blame me for how long it took to be posted. I was working on it…honestly!**


	14. Home, Training, Humiliation, and Dango

**Sasu: hey guys **** I am so happy I finally got this chapter done.**

**Kakashi: it took you quite awhile, but it think that the wait is worth it, its really long compared to your other chapters.**

**Sasu: damn right it is, and it is fricking EPIC!**

**Naruto: im pretty happy with the result as well, I'm in this chapter.**

**Sasu: I told you your time would come. I just had to get some other stuff out of the way first**

**Kakashi: well before she rambles for too long I will do the disclaimer. Sasu owns nothing but her plot and original characters Tskune and Ruji.**

**Sasu: yeah I'm broke *sigh* **

The cloud of smoke and leaves cleared to reveal one adult and three children. One of which was spinning in a dizzy haze.

Kakashi chuckled softly as he watched his newest student stumble around due to the after-effects of using the Sunshin. "Are you okay there Tskune?" The young blond boy finally fell over after stumbling a few feet away from the group, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"Can we do that again?"

As soon as the words were out of Tskune's mouth, Naruto and Sasuke both fell over laughing. Neither was able to hear the bark-like laugh that Kakashi let loose, nor his reply to Tskune… "Maybe later."

It took a good five minutes for the two teens to finally stop laughing, and another two for Tskune to get over his dizziness. When all of his students were finally able to pay attention and stand on their own, Kakashi turned to his dark-haired student. "Okay Sasuke, can you think of any two houses in the district that are either attached or really close together?"

The smile fell from Sasuke's face as he answered. "Not specifically, no, sensei. The larger family homes are further into the district, and I've tried to not go too far in since the…massacre."

Kakashi could see the pain that this was causing Sasuke. Merely walking in the district was bringing back the boy's memories of that night. "Well, it looks like we get to shop a bit more then." Kakashi said with a smile in his words, forced though it may have been.

The deeper the four traveled into the district the more jittery the blue-haired brooder became. Every step he took brought a flash of sadness, and an even more intense flash of anger. Just as it seemed that the poor teen was about to pass out from the warring emotions that the memories caused, Tskune latched onto his new brother's back with a comforting hug. "It's okay, Aniki." Tskune said soothingly into Sasuke's ear

The older boy nodded as his brooding mask fell into place '_I hope he'll be okay with this.'_ Kakashi thought as he watched Sasuke revert back to the emotionless brooder he was before meeting Tskune. **The boy will be fine, pup. With that young one there, I think his entire life will begin to move away from the past and his plans for revenge and towards protecting Tskune. **Kakashi mentally nodded his agreement. '_Ruji is right, I will just have to make sure.'_

When Kakashi looked up he saw exactly the house he was looking for. "Hey boys!" The gazes of the three boys made their way to what little could be seen of their sensei's face. "Welcome to where we'll be living for the foreseeable future." Kakashi said, and ushered the boys into a very large, two storey house.

The entrance to the building was a small room containing only a coat rack and three doors, one leading outside, and two leading to separate living spaces. "Well, this is where we split up, Naruto and I will take the left, and Sasuke, you and Tskune can take the right side." The two brothers nodded and walked through their door.

"So, Naruto, are you ready to check out our new house?" Kakashi asked as he looked over at the boy.

"Yeah, I'm really excited." Naruto said happily as he slipped past Kakashi and opened the door himself, stepping inside.

The first room was a nice family living room, complete with a grey L-shaped couch and a television. "Wow" Kakashi said as he ran his finger over the small table situated in front of the couch. "I forgot that these houses haven't been cleaned in the past five years…not since the council decided to stop paying civilians to do it." He looked up when he heard a sneeze come from the couch, and turned back to see Naruto surrounded by a cloud of dust that had been stirred up from his sitting down. "Looks like some cleaning is going to be in order, but first we should explore the rest of the house before doing anything else."

Naruto got out of his personal cloud of dust, and followed Kakashi through a door and into the kitchen. It wasn't too big, but was still much bigger than either one of theirs. "Plenty of room for your ramen cups, huh, Naruto?" Naruto could only nod, he was in awe of how big the house was,-he had never seen one like it-let alone gotten to live in one.

All that was left to explore now was the upstairs. The first room they came across was a large half bathroom with red walls. They left that quickly, seeing no need to inspect it until they were about to repair anything that might need to be fixed.

The second room was a master bedroom. A king-sized bed was dwarfed by the high ceilings and other large pieces of furniture. The closet was another story entirely, it was bigger than the kitchen, and still was stocked with the clothes of the past owners. The third door in the bedroom led to a large, black marble bathroom complete with a walk in shower, a whirlpool tub big enough for at least five people, and a separate room for the toilet.

"Well, it looks like I've found **my** bedroom." Kakashi said with a smirk on his now mask-less face. Naruto was too busy staring at him and drooling to argue.

'_Hah!'_ Kakashi thought. _ 'I knew that if I pulled my mask down I would get what I wanted.'_ A deep chuckle rang in the air as Kakashi pulled the blond boy with him out of the now-claimed room to explore the last two rooms.

The next room was a wonder to behold. It pulled Naruto out of his drooling state within seconds. The room had high ceilings and a small bed, but that was not what drew the pair's attention. The most interesting feature of the room was large plastic bubbles that lined the walls with tubes running between them. "Hey, wolf-sensei !" The teen crowed. "You can have the master bedroom. I'd rather have this!" Naruto called this out from a bubble that appeared to be full of pillows.

Kakashi laughed and climbed into the tube system to explore it a bit better. Naruto answered his laugh and ran off through the tubes on all fours. Releasing his henge, Kakashi followed quickly, his tail giving him better balance on all fours. The race was ended when Kakashi tackled Naruto in a bubble full of small plastic balls "Gotcha!" Kakashi exclaimed, as he mussed the fox boy's hair triumphantly.

Naruto, however, did not look the part of the captive, but instead the part of a mischievous boy who had just pulled the best prank of his life. "No sensei! I believe it is I that have gotten you!" Naruto shouted as he released his henge and pulled Kakashi under the sea of colorful balls with his tail, burying the man so he could escape. He slid out of the tube system through the door, heading down the hall to the last door to yank it open. All thoughts of closing the door and locking himself in flew out of his mind as he saw the wonder before him.

Kakashi found the boy standing in awe before the contents of the last room. It was a library, a very, very large one. Kakashi walked past the kit towards a shelf that was full of little orange books. "Oh Kami." He said reverently. "They have every single 'Icha-Icha' book!" Kakashi walked over to look at them, trailing his fingers along their spines. Naruto went to look at a different shelf, finding books on everything from stealth techniques to Ninjutsu.

"Wow…and everything that could help me become a really good ninja!"

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, who had his nose buried into a small brown book "Hey, Naruto…" The words were spoken quietly, but they made the sunshin-haired youth look up. "I think that we are home." Naruto nodded, giving the man a contented smile, before he sank back into the world of his new book.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

Sasuke and Tskune walked into a comfortable living room. There was a brick fireplace in the far corner, a sofa and a couple of chairs, and a large black grand piano, which instantly drew the eyes of the two boys. "Whoa! Look at that piano!" Tskune said, awe evident in his words. "Do you think it's still in tune?"

Sasuke only shrugged as he began to walk away towards what he assumed was the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the first sound of the piano: A soft sweet melody mixed with a deeper and darker harmony that was being played out over the bi-colored keys. The blue-haired teen looked back to see Tskune's head tilted over the keyboard as his hands moved quickly and surely over it. The music being played was definitely of the caliber of a professional-no child should be able to play something like this from memory alone-but there was Tskune, not even missing a single key as the notes flowed together seamlessly.

The Uchiha stood transfixed until the song finally came to an end. When Tskune stood up closing the cover on the piano with a gentle _thump_ Sasuke was finally released from his trance. "T-Tskune…h-how can you play like..Like that?" He asked, after all what seven year old can play with such precision and beauty as Tskune had just displayed.

Tskune smiled before answering. "Did you like it Aniki?" He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

Sasuke could only nod his head mutely, his eyes still searching the other boy's face.

"I've always loved the piano." Tskune said. "It was the only constant in my life. Back in Suna no one cared about me, but my piano was always sitting there, as if asking to be played. One day I decided that I couldn't ignore its cries any longer so I sat down and played and the notes just came to me. I never let anyone hear, because I didn't know if I was any good, so I'm really glad you liked it."

A crack appeared in the emotionless mask that Sasuke had been wearing as he looked at his new brother with understanding. "That was better than good Tskune-otouto." He told the boy "That was totally amazing!" And the mask shattered completely as a large grin covered Sasuke's face.

"I knew that I could break that broody mask of yours Ducky-aniki." Tskune said as he glomped Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed and patted Tskune's surprisingly soft hair. "Only you, Tskune, you sure are full of surprises." After a few minutes the two broke apart. "So? Can we explore some more now Ducky-aniki?" Tskune asked, still smiling at his older brother.

"Sure." Sasuke said and turned to the stairs, wanting to work his way down. Tskune ran up quickly in front of him and to the first door. Behind the door was what appeared to be a teenager's bedroom. Inside was a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and a few bookshelves lined with books, cd's , and video games. Then there was also a fairly large closet. Sasuke nodded his head, it was a good room, not too fancy, not too plain either. They walked back into the hallway.

The next room was a medium-sized bathroom with green walls and a walk in shower, but no bath tub. Another room that was nice, but still not overly fancy. They moved on quickly wanting to see the master bedroom.

They were not disappointed. The last door led to a red walled room that was dominated by a king sized bed, leaving just enough room for a small dresser and a bedside table. The closet was almost bigger than the room itself, and even had seating and a wall of mirrors inside. The master bathroom was even grander. It was made of mostly white marble, the tub, and the sinks, even the toilet was made of the expensive stone.

Sasuke sighed as he was about to do the thing that all big brothers should do, but usually don't. "Hey, otouto, you can pick your room first." Sasuke said with a smile, though this was actually very hard for him to do. _'Is this how Aniki felt when he let me pick what we would do for the day?' _Sasuke asked himself, which brought back painful memories of the past.

Tskune's questioning voice brought Sasuke out of his contemplation. "You mean it Aniki?

Sasuke sighed again and replied: "Yeah, go ahead."

"Yay!" The young blond exclaimed. "I'm gonna get the big bed!"

Sasuke smiled at his younger brother's actions. _'I guess seeing that smile is worth having the smaller room.'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Tskune jump on the bed and stir up a giant dust cloud.

Sasuke grabbed Tskune's arm and pulled him quickly out of the room, coughing the whole way. "Well." He rasped. "It looks like we need to clean up after we are done exploring." Tskune nodded through his own coughing fit and followed Sasuke back downstairs.

They walked into a huge kitchen and Sasuke went a little crazy. "Wow! Look at all of this! Two stoves, two ovens…all the pots and pans I could ever need!" The teenager was ecstatic, and Tskune smiled as his brother dashed about the kitchen examining each and every appliance and scouring every cupboard. It was a good ten minutes before Sasuke was ready to leave, a smile on his face the entire time.

The door for the final room was almost hidden behind the piano. As the two boys walked in huge grins appeared on their faces as they looked at each other. The room was filled with instruments and piles of sheet music…Instruments ranging from drums to tubas to shamisen. The first thing Sasuke really took notice of was a wall covered in guitars of many kinds, ranging from acoustic to electric.

Sasuke walked over to a Stratocaster and removed it from its place on the wall. He plugged it into a nearby amplifier, hoping it would still work, and strummed it happy to hear that it functioned. He tuned it with quick and steady hands. "Wow, it's still in really good shape." The raven-haired boy mused.

Sasuke soon began to pluck out a melody on the strings, and Tskune turned wrapped in the soft sound of the softly played notes. A sweet melody played out over the strings. Each cord held feeling, each string plucked revealed everything about Sasuke that the teen never let show, soon a beautiful tenor voice sang out over the sound of the guitar

"_There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

As the song went on each word and every note played its way through Tskune's heart, even the faster notes towards the end of the song told of emotions that Sasuke kept hidden beneath his brooding mask. Sometimes he struck the strings with anger, other times he was as gentle as if he was holding a precious thing in his hands that he was desperately afraid to harm.

Finally, when the song was over Tskune walked over to Sasuke, laying a hand on his shoulder. "And you said that **I** have talent?" Tskune questioned. "Just look at yourself, Aniki."

Sasuke blushed, not used to receiving praise like that. "I'm not that good." The teen said shyly. "Yes you are Ducky-Aniki!" Tskune exclaimed "and that song…it was so amazing. What is it called?"

Sasuke blushed a deeper shade of red before answering. "It's called 'Stairway to Heaven'. It's by my favorite band, Led Zeppelin. They're a local band, but they have some really amazing music. That's how I got into guitar; I always wanted to be able to play like their lead guitarist."

Tskune smiled at his Aniki. "Hey Ducky-aniki?" He started, a thought coming to him.

Sasuke sighed at the nickname before answering, "What is it, otouto?"

Tskune smiled, sharing that thought with the other boy. "I think we are home." Sasuke hugged his new brother and agreed.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

It took a good three days for the group to finish settling into their new homes. After everything was cleaned, fixed, removed, and put in, Sasuke offered to cook for everyone. Kakashi took the offer after remembering Genma's claims about how well the young Uchiha cooked after checking in on the orphan one night.

Kakashi was not disappointed. That night Sasuke had cooked a feast worthy of a lord. The menu included steak, fried rice, stir-fried potatoes, pork chops, and ramen for Naruto. It was the best meal Team Seven had ever had.

"So Sasuke…" Naruto said from his position on the floor. "Your cooking is amazing. Maybe even better than Teuchi-jiji's. And I think I ate too much."

Kakashi looked down at his oldest student, and smiled. "I believe that is an understatement Fox-chan." He said. The teen had eaten four bowls of ramen, a large steak, and a plate full of fried rice.

Kakashi himself had had two bowls of ramen and a large pork chop, so he was a bit stuffed as well. "Thank you for the meal Sasuke. I would help clean up but this glutton of a roommate of mine is going to need help getting to bed." Kakashi chided.

"No problem Kakashi-sensei. Tskune will help." Sasuke said as he started gathering the dishes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. " Kakashi said, pausing at the door with Naruto thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Training is tomorrow at nine in training ground ten." Sasuke nodded his acknowledgment and wished them goodnight, and headed towards the kitchen to start cleaning up.

Kakashi walked up the stairs with Naruto and headed towards the boy's bedroom, releasing his henge on the way. Before Kakashi could unceremoniously throw the foxy teen on his bed Naruto pulled on Kakashi's tail to stop him "No." He said. "I sleep up there." Naruto pointed at the bubble that was stuffed with black, red, orange and silver pillows.

'_Hmm… that looks like quite a nice fox's den from this angle.'_ Kakashi thought as he crawled through the tubes to the bubble, Naruto slung over his back.

Kakashi laid the younger man down gently and was about to leave, but was trapped by Naruto's tail coiling about his waist. Apparently the teen didn't want him to leave. Kakashi sighed and lay down next to his foxy student. _'Ruji one word and I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon.'_ Kakashi thought as he cuddled deeper into the cushions and closer to Naruto.

**Wouldn't dream of it. **The wolf laughed before drifting off to sleep along with Kakashi.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

The next morning Kakashi woke to soft blond hair tickling his unmasked face. _'Mmm it smells so good.' _ Kakashi thought as he got a deeper whiff of the red tinted locks. Kakashi stretched before leaving, noticing his prominent arousal. He sighed deeply. '_Looks like another cold shower for me.' _ He thought unhappily.

**It's okay pup. You'll get used to the scent soon. It's only because you slept in such an enclosed space with him. You are already slowly acclimatizing to it. **

'_I know Ruji, I'm just still thinking about the fact that I'm going to hell for being a pedophile. _

**Pup… I told you already… old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex. No to mention the fact that you two are only five years apart in age. **

'_Okay, well ,thanks Ruji, but I'm going go and take that shower now.'_

After Kakashi was done with his shower he went to his room to put on his training gear which consisted of a black anbu tank top with an attached mask, black Shinobi pants, and his jonin vest, which would most likely be removed during training.

When he was done Kakashi went into Naruto's room, finding him up and ready. "Good you're ready." He said. "Training starts… " Kakashi looked at the clock and started to sweat. "Twenty minutes ago…"

Naruto laughed "I knew that road of life crap was bull from the start." The boy was laughing so much that he was finding it hard to stay balanced.

'_How come these kids disrespect me so much? They shouldn't question their team leader.' _ Kakashi thought, a little ticked off, before storming out of the room quickly with Naruto hot on his heels.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

When Kakashi and Naruto arrived at training ground ten they found Tskune and Sasuke lying on the ground staring at the cloudy blue sky.

"Hmm…a rabbit." Sasuke stated in a bored yet happy tone.

"OH! OH! I see Hello Kitty." Tskune exclaimed as he pointed at a cloud that did indeed look like the popular cartoon plushy.

The next thing Kakashi knew a kunai came flying at his face, he caught it easily before it could collide with his forehead protector. "You're forty minutes late, sensei." Sasuke said with his arm extended from throwing the kunai.

'_Oh these kids are asking for it. No student will disrespect me.' _ Kakashi thought, his anger growing a bit.

**Hey pup, I have an idea to get back at your students. ** Ruji said a sadistic smile evident in his words. The wolf demon did not like it when youngsters were disrespectful. Kakashi smiled in the same manner as he heard the demon's idea. _'Perfect.' _Kakashi thought back after Ruji's explanation.

"Okay boys, to the clearing." Kakashi said without cluing his students into his devious plot. They walked a short ways through the woods and over a small river until they reached a large clearing. The three boys lined up in front of Kakashi once the older man stopped. "Now boys, strip." Kakashi ordered.

The three boys froze with horrified looks on their faces. "What sensei?" Sasuke asked, not believing his sensei's order.

"I said to strip, I have some storage seals that I am going to put on your pockets." Kakashi said as his and Ruji's laughter rang in his head.

The boys accepted Kakashi's answer and stripped to their boxers, handing Kakashi their clothes. Sasuke was wearing bright pink boxers that went surprisingly well with his skin tone. Tskune was wearing a pair with red, blue and pink tie-dye. Naruto was wearing black boxers with small chibi foxes on them.

"Oh, my…" Kakashi said, looking around him as if in distress. "It seems I've left all of my sealing supplies at home. I better go and work there, but it might take me all night." He chuckled, leaving the three kids with no doubt as to his true intentions, and he Shunshined away, leaving three very pissed trainees behind him.

Naruto summed up their situation in two words: "Well…_shit_."

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

The next morning revealed the young members of Team Seven standing around a nearly naked Kakashi with smiles on their faces that can only come from attaining a righteous revenge. Kakashi sat on the ground slightly bruised and with a few scratches, in only his mask and a pair of navy boxers with a grey wolf pictured on the side of them.

"And you can stay like that until we get home." Naruto said from his position on Kakashi's chest, pinning the man to the ground.

'_I'll let them have a bit of revenge.' _The man thought staring up at the boys. _ 'At least they used teamwork to take me down._' He grinned as he remembered that the town was still abuzz with the news of the Uchiha and his teammates walking through town in nothing but their boxers.

"Okay then." Kakashi said, finally tipping the golden-haired youth from his chest and getting up to stand proudly in front of his students. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, his body was sculpted to perfection. He was lean and his muscles were coiled tightly beneath his pale skin, and the battle scars that covered his body only added to the man's sex appeal. "Time to train." The scarecrow said. "Tskune I want you to start tree climbing- without using your hands."

Tskune looked at his teacher as if he was crazy- not only was he standing there half-naked, but he was trying to get Tskune to do something that he believed was impossible.

Kakashi laughed at the look on the young boy's face. "Sasuke will you take him and teach him. I want you to do the tree climbing as well." Sasuke nodded and walked off with Tskune in tow.

Next, Kakashi turned to Naruto, to find him still sitting on the ground from where Kakashi had tossed him off his chest. The blond teen was staring at Kakashi's exposed chest, his eyes running over the many scars. "Naruto…" He said impatiently as he was ogled. "Up here." The boy's sky blue eyes met Kakashi's solitary grey one . "There's something I need to teach you about the Kage Bunshin technique. "

Naruto nodded and jumped to his feet. "What is it, sensei?"

"Did you notice that every time you dispel a Kage Bunshin that you receive its memories?" Kakashi asked.

A deep frown of confusion appeared on Naruto's face. "No, but that would explain the huge headache I get whenever I dispel all of them at once."

Kakashi sweated out the teen's answer, shaking his head in disbelief. "Well , they do. And they can be extremely helpful in training, especially with the number that you can make."

Naruto was nearly jumping for joy. "So I can get stronger faster?"

Kakashi smiled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, but what the Bunshin can do only works for things like reading, muscle memory, and chakra control. This means that you will have to work on physical strength by yourself."

Naruto nodded in response, understanding that he still had to work hard to become stronger.

"So what do you want me to do sensei?" Naruto asked, ready to start training.

"First, I want you to create 60 clones. I want thirty of them doing tree climbing, 15 doing the leaf balancing you learned in the academy, and 15 beginning on water walking. It is similar to the tree walking but you have to figure out how to constantly shift the chakra in your feet until it becomes natural." The blond teen did as he was told and sent the clones off to do their tasks, and soon enough the sound of splashes were prominent through the woods. "Now I need you to come here and take off your shirt." Kakashi said as he pulled out a brush and some ink from his pouch.

Naruto looked skeptical, but did as he was told. "All right, sensei."

"So, what I'm going to do is paint a gravity seal on your lower back, and then I'm going to paint one on each arm, they will show up like tattoos, so I hope you like the designs." Kakashi said as he got to work. It took only a few minutes for Kakashi to finish the simple seals. The tattoo on Naruto's back looked like fox fire, the seal on his right arm was a large tribal fox that circled his bicep, and the one on his left arm was a dragon that coiled around his arm from the elbow up.

"Cool sensei!" Naruto said, smiling his approval of Kakashi's work.

"Thank you." Kakashi returned the smile. "Now all you've got to do is send chakra to the seals, and think of the weight you want put on." Kakashi said, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Hey sensei! You have got to see this." Sasuke called from the other side of the clearing.

"I'll be right there Sasuke." The silver-haired jonin called out before turning back to Naruto. "I want you to set the weight at two times your own and do 100 pushups, sit ups, and squats, then I want you to run until you can't run anymore and then push on for another lap, and finally, cool down with the stretches I taught you." Naruto nodded and walked to a more open area to do his work out.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke to find him staring up into a tree. "What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Just look up sensei." The teen said, training his own eyes on the canopy above.

Kakashi looked up to see Tskune running about the tallest branches. "Well I'll be dammed, that kid was born to use chakra." Kakashi said with a smirk. "I had figured it would take weeks to get him to this level." The smile grew as Sasuke nodded his agreement, the two of them continuing to watch the younger boy that was obviously having the time of his life. "Hey Tskune would you come down here?" Kakashi called up into the canopy. He soon saw Tskune free falling towards them, until at the last second he stuck his foot out and stuck to the underside of a low branch.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" The smiling seven year old asked.

"I want you to keep doing this exercise with Sasuke, you have great chakra control, but your reserves are still pretty small, this will help with them growing. Who knows some day you might be a better medic-Nin than Tsunade-sama." Tskune smiled before running back up the tree with Sasuke close behind.

Kakashi left to do some training of his own around the field-he wasn't about to let his skills drop just because he was training a bunch of kids.

(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)-(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)(OO)

After training every member of Team Seven was exhausted, Kakashi had even been able to steal his clothes back from the worn-out genin. "So boys, since you all worked so hard today I will treat you to dinner, and you can pick. Just no ramen tonight." Kakashi declared.

"Umm… sensei?" Tskune spoke up. "Could we please go get dango for dinner?"

Kakashi liked the idea but decided to ask if that was okay with Sasuke and Naruto. "Is that okay with you two?" The two teens nodded and followed Kakashi towards the neared dango stand.

Unbeknownst to the squad, that stand was the newest favorite haunt for the purple-haired kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi saw the woman as soon as he walked in. "Hey Anko." Kakashi called out to the snake mistress. The woman looked up from the plate in front of her, and finished the last stick before walking over to the booth that Kakashi had stopped at with his team.

"Hey Kakashi. I didn't know you'd taken on a genin team." Anko said as she looked curiously at the three boys.

"Yeah." Kakashi replied. "This is my new team- the blue-haired one is Sasuke Uchiha." The teen waved lazily at the woman. "The whiskered teen is Naruto Uzumaki." The tired teen waved and said 'hello'. "And my newest team member is the youngster Tskune Ashimota. " The young boy got up and shook Anko's hand. "Nice to meet you, Anko-san." Tskune said with more than a hint of flattery.

Anko laughed at the kid's antics and ruffled his blue tipped hair. "I like you, gaki." The woman said still laughing. "You know what you want to specialize in? 'Cause if not, I've got some stuff that I could teach you."

Tskune shook his head. "I don't know yet. But Kakashi –sensei said that I could be a great medic-Nin with how good my control is."

Anko looked at Kakashi with a grin. "Do you mind Kakashi?" The Kunoichi asked.

Kakashi looked Tskune up and down, then said: "As long as it doesn't mess with the training and missions I have for him, it's good, but he still needs to pass an exam for the Hokage to become a Konoah ninja. This could be a good career path for him."

Anko was bouncing off the walls by this point, her excitement threatening to overcome her. "Yeah, that's perfect." Anko proclaimed and then looked over at Tskune. "Well? Are you are coming with me for a few hours?"

Tskune looked happy. "Okay, Anko-sensei. But what are you going to teach me today?" Tskune asked.

"It's a surprise. But, I think that you'll like it, you just have that type of personality." Anko replied and Tskune nodded his head.

"Well, bye guys, I guess I'll see you all later." The young boy said as Kakashi handed Anko the address to the house they were staying in.

"Stay safe, otouto." Sasuke said as a goodbye, and Naruto waved.

And then Anko poofed away in a swirl of smoke and leaves with Tskune.

**Sasu: well I hope yall liked it. And to all of those who read the author note I LOVE YALL!**

**Naruto: What do they get?**

**Sasu: well I'm thinking about some stuff that they can vote on in reviews since I cant get the polls to work on my bio.**

**Kakashi: want some help?**

**Sasu: sure**

**Kakashi: first should we save Itachi? **

**Sasu: should I find a way to get rid of Anko's curse seal?**

**Naruto: should Sasuke be gay straight or bi?**

**Ruji: should we give Gai and Lee make-overs?**

**Sasu: and that's pretty much it. But what I really need to know is if yall think I left anything out in the plot, virtual cookies and stars to the people who review, and answer my questions.**


	15. Return of the lost story

**Sasu: hey guys. You know I had no idea so many of you liked this story so much. Ive been receiving pm's and reviews and favorites out the wazoo. So I decided that id continue writing on the story. Now don't expect regular updates, because I am in college, but im willing to continue working on the story. Thank yall for inspiring me to write again**

**Kakashi: and review so she keeps writing, nothing will encourage he more than you guys.**

**Naruto: also she does not own Naruto only the plot of this story and Tskune and Ruji.**

Kakashi sat quietly in the living room watching some sort of music documentary with Sasuke and Naruto as they waited for Tskune to return home. It was interesting, especially the description of the bass and he enjoyed how it kept an underlying rhythm, how it played behind the scenes in order to support the flow of the music.

He heard the door open and close and looked behind him to see a smiling Tskune. "Tskune-chan, how was training?" by that time Naruto and Sasuke had noticed the boy's appearance as well. "Yeah, how'd it go with the creepy purple headed lady?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"First off, don't call Anko sensei creepy. She is a genius. Secondly I had a great time! Anko-sensei taught me some of her tricks and took me down to the interrogation sector of the prison with her!" Kakashi cringed a bit at the thought of an eight year old going down THERE. "That sounds…terrifying. That's not exactly the happiest place you know." Kakashi replied.

"It wasn't though! It was really fun. And Anko sensei showed me how to use my chakra to cause people pain and get them to talk, and how to heal them after so we could do it all over again." Tskune said with an all too happy grin gracing his scarred face. '_Maybe I need to keep his visits with Anko short...' _Kakashi thought to himself.

It was then Sasuke decided to talk. "Did you like it otouto?" Sasuke asked with an inquisitive look on his face. "Yeah! And Anko sensei said if I could get this stuff down pat I would be a really big help on the team, because not only can I heal you guys, but I can do information gathering really well." Sasuke smiled at his adopted brother's response. "Then I'm glad you're happy." Sasuke said.

The team then decided it was time to go to bed for the night. "Remember, Training at 9:00." Kakashi said before walking back into his and Naruto's house with a sleepy fox child in tow. As soon as they were in and had locked the door both demon carriers dropped their henges and headed to Naruto's room. "Hey Foxy-kun, you ok to stay up for a bit longer? There's something I need for us to do." Naruto nodded, "sure Wolf-sensei, what is it? And can we do it in my den?"

Kakashi laughed at how Naruto naturally called his bubble system a den. The boy didn't even use the bed so they had gotten rid of it earlier that day and moved in a couch and TV instead. "Sure, we're technically going to be asleep anyway." Kakashi said and climbed into the tube. "Anyway Naruto, would you like to meet the demons who have been living inside of us?" Naruto froze at the words and nearly lost grip of the ladder that led into the main tube system. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea sensei? I don't think the fox is happy with you or your wolf."

Kakashi was surprised. "Why do you say that Naru?" Naruto climbed the rest of the way up and into the 'den' bubble. "Ever since you undid the seal Kurama has been talking to me and saying mean stuff about your family and your demon." Kakashi winced and felt Ruji wince as well.

**I should have known how angry she'd be at me. She'll never forgive me.** Ruji said dejectedly. 'You don't know that Ruji, just calm down and…groom yourself real quick. Get ready to see her again.' "It's ok Naruto, Kurama and Ruji…well they have a past and Kurama thought that Ruji abandoned her, whereas in reality he still loves her very very much." Naruto nodded in understanding and sat criss cross applesauce across from Kakashi, his tail twitching nervously behind him. "Then let's do this, everybody needs love." Kakashi smiled and sat down as well "I couldn't have said it better, now this is going to feel really weird."

Kakashi placed his index finger on Naruto's forehead and felt a rushing sensation and all of a sudden he was in the glade in his mind again, and he saw Naruto sitting next to him. "Weird was a bit of an understatement wolf-sensei" Naruto said as he swayed a bit from side to side. Kakashi chuckled a bit and the boy.

Kakashi heard a growl and jumped up and around quickly looking to see Kurama circling a Weak looking Ruji. **K-Kuma-Chan? Honey? **Ruji said looking Apologetic, but it seemed that Kurama was going to have none of it.

**Don't 'Kuma' me Ruji! You left me alone for years! I thought you were dead! How could you? How could you settle for THEM?! **Kurama screamed pointing her nose at Kakashi. **I was terrified, angry and alone! How could you do that to me? How could you leave me alone? **At that Kurama began to cry all anger gone and sobs racked her giant red form.

Ruji walked softly over to the Woman he loved, **I didn't leave you. I never will leave you. I love you my Kuma-chan. I'm so sorry I left you alone for so long, but I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you ever again. **Ruji said softly as he nuzzled his mate with his nose and bring her tear filled eyes up to his own **I'm Sorry.** The sorrow in his tone was palpable, and Kurama saw it. She nipped his ear and smiled a small foxy smile. **Ok Ruji, I believe you. But only because I know you for the wolf you really are. **Ruji smiled a huge wolfy grin and pounced on his mate.

Kakashi cleared his throat when he saw the two licking each other. "Hi" came Naruto's voice from beside the tall silver haired male. Kurama was the first to look over at the two. ** So these are our containers. Hi Naruto, I'm Kurama. I'm sorry if I scared you the past couple of weeks. I should have had better manners. **The beautiful orange fox said as she approached the boy and licked his whiskered face. Naruto laughed and gently pat Kurama on the head. "It's ok. It's nice to meet you."

Kakashi smiled at the pair, they were so much alike, so volatile, but truly happy natured. **Hey pup. ** Kakashi heard Ruji say, but when he looked for the wolf he saw a Tall Man that was almost an exact image of himself, but with black hair and silver ears. "Ruji?" Kakashi Questioned and Ruji laughed, **yeah it's me pup. **Kakashi scratched his head "why do you look so much like me?" Ruji smiled, **I'm pretty sure it's you that looks like me, but truthfully I don't know, this is how my human form has always looked, ask Kuma-chan. It could have been your body adapting to mine, but it doesn't really make sense because you hadn't accessed my Chakra until about two weeks ago. But hey, you're sexy so does it really matter? **Kakashi laughed along with Ruji and said "I guess not."

**Come now boys stop being so self-obsessed.** Said Kurama who was now in human form as well. She was stunning, a red headed beauty with whisker marks like Naruto and the same tanned complexion. The four beings laughed together. "Hey Kurama? So um are you going to help me with stuff and talk to me like Ruji talks to Wolf-sensei?" Naruto asked the beautiful demon. **Of course Kit, you're just wanting another friend aren't you?** She asked. Naruto looked down and nodded. She put her hand in his messy locks and smiled brightly. ** Of course I'll be your friend** the boy's expression was priceless as he began to jump happily around the clearing.

**I can definitely see why you like the boy so much. He's exactly like Kuma-chan.** Kakashi blushed and chuckled, "and I'm exactly like you, it's odd but it seems to work doesn't it?" Ruji simply nodded with a smile. "Hey Ruji, I have a question." Ruji looked back at Kakashi from the scene of where Kurama had turned back into a Fox and was letting Naruto ride her around the large open field **What is it pup? **"Do you think we could make forms for you and Kurama to stay out in the real world with us? Not your huge demon forms of course, but perhaps a wolf and a fox, it wouldn't be too out of place, not with people like the Inuzaka." Ruji seemed to contemplate the idea. **I think it can be done. Tell you what just leave the link open while you two sleep and I'll get to work on it. ** Kakashi smiled happily. This would be great for the four of them.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out and saw Naruto ride over quickly. "Yes Wolf-Kun?" Kakashi sighed but internally smiled at the nickname. "We need to get some sleep. We have training in the morning." Naruto nodded and told Kurama and Ruji goodnight.

Naruto and Kakashi found themselves back in the fox den and promptly fell asleep.

**Sasu: so like it hate it? Tell me if you want me to keep going. Review please!**


End file.
